


A LIFETIME

by EliceBcest, Michilee25



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Sad, life - Freeform, long fic, todos los personajes en general
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliceBcest/pseuds/EliceBcest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michilee25/pseuds/Michilee25
Summary: Esta la historia de una vida, de errores y fracasos, de perdidas y de victorias, de dolor y de felicidad, de amor y angustia, es en pocas palabras la historia de los dos.Longfic Kakagai, que pretende seguir el hilo del canon, ademas de situaciones originales, con la intención de contar algo interesante.





	1. CAPÍTULO UNO

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un long fic, obviamente un hermoso Kakagai, digamos que es mi OTP. En realidad es mi primer trabajo en un Manga/Anime, aunque escribo Slash, es mi primer Yaoi, así que intentaré dar mi mejor esfuerzo. Ademas de que no es un trabajo en solitario, esta es un colaboración con mi amiga Michilee25. A la cual le agradezco toda la información, ideas y ayuda ya que de otra manera no podría hacer esto.

**A LIFETIME**

Por: Elice Bcest en colaboración con Michilee25

“La persona que te merece es aquella que, teniendo la libertad de hacer lo que quiere, te elige a ti en todo momento”

Daireth Winehouse

Para la mayoría no es extraño verlos paseando por la villa, siempre juntos, sonrientes, incluso realizando alguno de sus extraños retos, se han vuelto una imagen cotidiana para los habitantes de Konoha. Para los jóvenes, lo extranjeros, y todos aquellos que han crecido la paz surgida del conflicto, no son un suceso de la índole de lo extraordinario, y tal vez tampoco no lo sean. Son como todo habitante de la villa, parte de la historia de la misma, de las muchas historias que se han forjado en su territorio, no importa que uno de ellos haya sido el sexto Hokage y el otro una leyenda viviente. Recordado como Rokudaime, aquel que tuvo el trabajo de reconstruir todo lo que había sido destruido por la guerra, y que su acompañante fuera la legendaria Bestia Azul, el único ninja que ha sobrevivido a la apertura de las ocho puertas. Algunos los miran de reojo por simple curiosidad y algo de ingenuidad se preguntan desde cuándo son así, aquel que se cubre el rostro empuja una silla de ruedas que transporta un precioso arreglo de ikebana, ya que el usuario regular de esta se ha puesto como reto regresar caminando sobre sus manos hasta el hogar que comparten. Quienes los conocen saben que debajo de esa mascara se escode una sonrisa de auténtica felicidad, mientras observa la energía desbordante de su compañero.

Mientras siguen su camino saludan a los viejos amigos, a los que fueron sus alumnos, a las personas que de manera espontánea les dedican una sonrisa. Están conscientes de que los conflictos y problemas nunca desaparecerán, pero la certeza de estar juntos les otorga esperanza.

Su hogar es como muchos otros nada espectacular, tal vez la única diferencia es que ahora ya no significa lo mismo. Por mucho tiempo no fue más que un recuerdo doloroso, algo que deseaba ser olvidado, ahora era ese su hogar y era lo que importaba. Tan distinto a lo que existía en sus memorias, estaba lleno de luz, de cosas sencillas, de flores, de fotos, de risas, de visitas, de ellos dos juntos, está lleno de felicidad.

Hay muchas charlas, algunas recuerdan viejas glorias, otras cuantas siguen intentando sanar viejas heridas, pero ninguno huye del dolor, otras más se pierden en la eternidad, demasiadas intimas para ser guardadas en las paredes, y las que simplemente adoran, las comunes. Como qué prepararan para la cena, cómo le fue en la academia, si consiguió las albóndigas para los perros, a dónde irán en su próximo viaje. Todo lo que está implícito en la sencillez de la cotidianidad, se miran y ríen mientras lavan los platos de la cena. Esperan a que hierba el agua para su té, es una costumbre beber una taza en el pórtico, la mezcla de hierbas es su favorito, ambos salen, les encanta ver como las estrellas llenan el cielo, muchas veces no dicen nada, únicamente entrelazan sus manos, y disfrutan la compañía del otro.

Aparta los ojos de la novela que tanto ama, ni siquiera sabe cuántas veces la ha leído, pero no importa, junto al té, aprecia leer para su amado, que más allá que lo que dice, disfruta estar al lado del amor de su vida, hace una pausa.

Lo mira, como sabe que siempre lo ha mirado. –Te amo –y le da un beso en los labios.

–No más que yo Rival –sonríe de esa forma única en la que él sabe hacerlo, y le devuelve el beso.

Continua la lectura mientras recarga su cabeza en el hombro del otro, sus manos se estrechan un poco más, la noche no tiene represiones ni prisas como ninguno de ellos, así que pueden estar leyendo todo el tiempo que lo deseen.

Siguen escribiendo su historia, lo increíble de lo que aún no termina es que permite regresar sobre nuestros pasos, donde todo empezó, el tiempo y lugar cuando inicio lo que ahora existe entre ellos.

* * *

Un llanto interrumpe la tensión que se vivía en el lugar, un llanto fuerte, un llanto lleno de energía, sus pulmones se ensanchan, se llenan de aire por primera vez, sus puños se aprietan, y su cuerpo se mueve. Los médicos están contentos, es el primer niño que ha nacido ese año en la villa, es un varón, está sano, su madre llora llena de emoción, aunque ninguno de los presentes lo diga, ese bebé significa esperanza.

Cada nueva vida que llega al mundo eso significa, una nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas de manera distinta, de que es sus manos este la posibilidad de cambiar todo para mejor, que se forjen una vida y una historia distinta. Su madre lo lleva a hasta su pecho, para que se alimente por primera vez, el bebé mama con fuerza, ella mira mientras acaricia su mejilla rosada, no puede evitar derramar una lágrima, desea con todo su corazón que su hijo ni hubiera nacido en medio de la guerra.

* * *

Nada se detiene, no importa lo mucho que la gente lo desee, suplicar todas las noches que todo por fin termine, que obtengan aquello con lo que únicamente conocen en sus sueños, al final del día la paz puede ser solamente una ilusión lejana, un engaño doloroso. En esa misma villa, únicamente un par de meses después una pareja habla del momento que estaba cambiando sus vidas.

Cuando ella se lo dijo el hombre se emocionó, no lo llamaría de otra manera, él estaba feliz, sin embargo, ella lo miraba distinto, evitaba verlo, mientras apretaba sus puños sobre las piernas.

–¿Quieres tener a este bebé? –podría pensarse como una pregunta cruel, pero ambos eran ninjas, eso significaba que ella debería dejar de estar activa al menos por un año.

–Sakumo tengo miedo –confesó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. –Estamos en medio de la guerra, las misiones son cada vez largas, más lejanas y –hizo una pausa. –Mi estúpido clan no está de acuerdo con nosotros, quisiera que todo fuera más fácil. ¿Qué debemos de hacer?

Colmillo Blanco fue hasta su lado, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la beso. No importaba que ella fuera del clan Inuzuka, cuando la vio, cuando la conoció supo que era la mujer de su vida.

–Haremos lo que tú quieras hacer –fue la respuesta de Sakumo.

–Eres un idiota –dijo ella mientras sonreía. –Pero te amo, y deseo que nuestro hijo tenga la oportunidad de ser feliz, de tener una familia.

Se tomaron las manos, fueron hasta la habitación que compartían, se acurrucaron después de todo aún era invierno, el frío seguía colándose, así que únicamente deseaban dormir.

Era 18 de septiembre, pero no había podido ver su hijo pese a que este había nacido desde hace tres días, ni tampoco a su esposa. Al parecer el embarazo no había sido fácil, pese a que ella nunca se lo dijera le había dolido el rechazo de su clan, aunque al sentir por primera vez el movimiento dentro de su vientre supo que ese bebé sería lo más valioso que tendría en toda su vida.

Los doctores por fin lo llamaron, ambos estaban fuera de peligro, y se podrían ir a casa ese mismo día. La felicidad que lo invadía le impidió notar a ese otro ninja que estaba en la sala de espera, incluso hacer pasar desapercibido lo llamativo de su ropa, tenía entre sus brazos a su hijo de un poco más de nueve meses. Maito Dai, mejor conocido como el eterno genin, también estaba en el hospital, esperaba noticias de su esposa, ella no era ninja, era un civil como la mayoría de los habitantes de la hoja. Mientras aguardaba le hacía gestos a su hijo, lo entretenía, jugaba con él, incluso tenía todo para alimentarlo y cambiarlo, eso distraía su mente.

Un ninja medico se acercó a él, sus uniformes blancos siempre fueron demasiado sombríos. –Lo siento –fue todo lo que le dijo, después de todo no hacía falta explicar más. La pobreza, la enfermedad, y la muerte, es era algo común en esos días, el ninja de verde no fue el único con quien uso esas palabras ese día.

El bebé comenzó a llorar, tal vez lo hizo porqué su padre no pudo hacerlo, únicamente se quedó de pie ahí, en medio de esa sala intentando entender lo que sucedía, si, su hijo lloraba por los dos.

* * *

Faltaba únicamente una semana para el cumpleaños número tres de su hijo, Sakumo estaba bastante feliz, habían sido los mejores años de su vida, tenía lo que siempre soñó. El amor de su vida era ahora su esposa, incluso tenían un hijo, un niño que era tan inteligente, tan distinto a los demás niños, ambos a padres estaban seguros que el pequeño era un genio. Su mujer había sido llamada para una misión especial de rastreo en las fronteras del país del fuego, pese al desprecio de su clan ella era la mejor, así que esperaba con ansias su regreso. Quería que ambos planearan algo sencillo para el cumpleaños de su hijo, tal vez salir sólo los tres, un pequeño viaje familiar a las aguas termales sonaba bastante bien.

Estaban sentados en la sala de su casa, le enseñaba algunos jutsus sencillos a su hijo cuando tocaron a la puerta. Ese toquido intranquilizó su mente, ya que no pudo sentir desde antes el chakra de quien tocaba la puerta, fue hasta ella, le pidió a su hijo que lo esperara. Al abrir la puerta estaba un ninja, usaba una máscara, era un ANBU, le entregó un mensaje escrito a mano mandado directamente por el Hokage. Aquella figura desapareció tan rápido como llegó, ni siquiera entró a su casa, la leyó ahí mismo, se sintió estúpido porqué lo único que pudo pensar fue que ya no podrían hacer ese viaje a las aguas termales. 

Dai iba bastante entretenido jugando con su hijo mientras venían de hacer las compras de la semana, en esos años había aprendido a ser el mejor padre que le podía ofrecer a su hijo, sentía que le faltaban muchas cosas, pero en ese instante era feliz al ver a Gai riendo mientras tenían un pequeño reto de ver quien llegaba más rápido a su casa. Demasiado distraído en su felicidad, para notar el sencillo servicio funerario que se llevaba a cabo en ese momento, después de todo los sepelios se efectuaban incluso varias veces en un sólo día. Eran muchas las lapidas únicamente con nombres, sin un cuerpo, sólo la memoria de alguien para llorar. No eran muchos los asistentes, aunque quien enterraba a su esposa era el famoso Colmillo Blanco junto a su hijo.

Kakashi miraba la tumba que llevaba el nombre de su madre, pese a ser un genio, no dejaba de ser un pequeño, todavía no comprendía que la guerra, el dolor y la vida de un ninja siempre estaban irremediablemente ligada a la muerte. 

Pasaron unos días, llegó el cumpleaños de Kakashi, su padre se esforzaba por parecer tranquilo, por estar feliz, aunque esa era la misión hasta ahora más difícil de su vida. Compró un pastel sencillo, crema fresca relleno de fresas, era dulce, deliciosamente dulce, era favorita de su esposa.

Estaban sentados, tenía a su hijo sobre sus piernas, le cantó como lo hiciera junto a su esposa. –¡Felicidades Kakashi! –abrazó a su hijo y besó su mejilla.

–Mamá ya no regresará verdad –no esperaba que su hijo dijera eso. Sakumo le había dicho que su madre había muerto en su última misión, intentó hacerlo de la forma más clara y más sencilla, pero no quiso que viera el cuerpo de su madre, no desea que el ultimo recuerdo de ella fuera verla así.

–No, ella ya no volverá. Desde ahora somos tu y yo –recordó que su hijo, al que sostenía entre brazos era pequeño, demasiado, en su mente, desde su fantasía infantil guardaba la esperanza de verla otra vez.

Kakashi no dijo nada siguió sentado sobre las piernas de su padre, Sakumo partió dos rebanadas, una para cada uno. El pequeño sólo probó una cuchara para después decir. –Gracias, pero no me gustan los dulces – se levantó y se marchó. El ninja vio cómo su hijo se alejaba, nunca se lo había cuestionado, seguía fielmente la voluntad del fuego, sabía que tenía una buena reputación incluso fuera de su nación, sin embargo, por un instante su mente le cuestión ¿para qué sirve la guerra? Rápidamente sacudió esa idea, él era ninja para proteger lo que amaba, había fallado con su esposa, no podía permitirse fallar con su hijo. La noche cayó sobre la villa, seguía teniendo permiso de unas cuantas semanas, pero eso también tenía un límite, sabía que pronto regresaría a las misiones. Entró a la habitación, su hijo ya estaba acostado en su futón, dentro el pequeño Kakashi sostenía contra su rostro una de las máscaras que solía usar su madre para cubrir su cara, después de todo su sentido del olfato era muy superior al del ninja promedio, pero sobre todo lo hacía porqué olía a ella, a su mamá. Recuerda cuando jugaba con él, que siempre que estaba en casa cocinaba tempura su comida favorita, como siempre lo encontraba cuando no quería bañarse, como entre risas le decía no puedes ocultar tu olor de mi jovencito. Disfrutaba de dormir entre sus padres, cada uno ponía una mano sobre su pecho, y el beso en su mejilla siempre acompañado de un te amo, ahora, ahora únicamente le quedaba esa vieja máscara y una fotografía de los tres para recordar el rostro de su madre.

Estaba muy dentro de sus recuerdos imaginando a su madre sostenerlo entre sus brazos, explicándole sobre el summon, ella le prometió enseñarle a hacerlo después de su cumpleaños, pero eso ya no pasaría. Intentaba recordar el calor de su pecho, cuando su padre se coló dentro de su futón, lo abrazó contra su pecho, Kakashi sólo apretó más la máscara entre sus manos. 

–Sabes yo también la extraño, y lo hago mucho –hizo una pausa. –No tienes por qué ocultarlo, ella era mu mamá y te amaba muchísimo, por favor nunca olvides eso.

Al escuchar eso comenzó a llorar, no lo hizo cuando estuvieron el funeral de su mamá, tal vez porqué sentir la mano de su papá sostenerlo se lo impedía. Sakumo sujetó la pequeña mano de su hijo y la llevó a su rostro, los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron completamente, pudo sentir las lágrimas de su padre, pese a su corta edad lo entendió, aún en su dolor estaban juntos. Kakashi Hatake no estaba solo, tenía a su padre, tenía quien lo amara.

Sakumo sintió como su hijo comenzaba a quedarse dormido, antes de que el sueño los venciera a ambos. –Kashi –así lo llamaba su madre. –No será fácil, pero lo podemos intentar, podemos ser felices, te prometo que seguiremos siendo felices. Besó la frente de su hijo, y lo abrazó un poco más contra su pecho, Kakashi escuchó entre sueños las palabras de su padre, pero sonrió, porqué su corazón le decía que era verdad. Esa noche como muchas otras soñó con su madre, pero ya no dolía, era como si ella a través de sus sueños le dijera “sigo estando contigo mi amado hijo”, porqué ella siempre sonreía para él.

* * *

No está seguro de cómo y cuándo comenzaron los retos de su padre, pareciera que siempre estuvieron toda su vida. Esa tarde tenían como reto ver quien llegaba más rápido a casa, aunque su padre le había dicho que él podía llevar todas las compras el pequeño Gai insistió en llevar la bolsa más grande. Pasaban a unos cuantos metros del cementerio de Konoha, algo lo hizo voltear, a lo lejos vio a unas cuantas personas, lo que llamó su atención fue ese niño pequeño que sostenía la mano del que imagino era su padre. No era la primera vez que veía un servicio funerario, incluso había asistido a unos cuantos de amigos de su padre, pero existió algo que lo hizo voltear.

–Hijo mío un buen ninja no se distrae con facilidad –dijo Dai con una sorprendente serenidad.

–Lo siento papá –dijo Gai. Sujeto fuertemente la bolsa entre sus manos, y de nuevo comenzó a correr, su padre ya le llevaba una distancia considerable.

Los dos estaban en casa preparando la cena, su padre prepara su famoso curry, era su comida favorita, mientras él picaba algunas verduras, después de todo un hombre come de todo, aunque eso signifique comer algo que no te guste. Era muy divertido todo lo que hacía junto a su padre, todo parecía una enseñanza de la vida, un hombre se come lo que hay en el plato hasta no dejar nada, ya que eso nutre su cuerpo y su mente. Se divertían retándose en quien terminaba primero, su padre le ganó esa noche, no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño, ya que el perdedor debía de lavar los platos.

–Hijo esa no es actitud de un futuro ninja –decía Dai mientras acercaba una silla para que Gai alcanzara el lavabo. –Las tareas domésticas templan nuestro carácter, además lavar los platos sirve para mejorar nuestros reflejos.

Gai sonrió alegremente mientras comenzaba a lavarlos, entre los dos limpiaron la cocina, ya recogieron un poco su hogar. Su casa era sencilla, nada espectacular, únicamente lo básico, vivían a las afueras de la villa en la zona más pobre. Al pequeño no le importaba o tal vez no estaba consciente de su situación, ya que él era muy feliz en compañía de su padre. Una vez con una casa limpia y decente como la que debería de tener todo ninja, iban al altar, encendían un par de incienso, después se arrodillaban y comenzaban a rezar. Ahí estaba la foto de su Madre sosteniéndolo en brazos junto a su padre sólo un par de semanas después de que él había nacido, a Gai a veces le resultaba extraño, él no recordaba prácticamente nada de su mamá, los recuerdos que existían eran las cosas que su padre le había dicho. Después de todo ella murió cuando él todavía era un bebé, en más de una ocasión algunos chicos lo molestaron diciendo que su madre se había muerto por haber tenido un hijo tan inútil como él. Gai llegó llorando ese día, estuvo un buen rato observando la foto de su madre, esperando que la respuesta que necesitaba llegara hasta sus oídos.

No se dio cuenta de que su padre tenía varios minutos observándolo. –Ella te amaba muchísimo –la voz de padre lo hizo voltear.

–Papá, ¿crees que mamá todavía se acuerde de mí? –se hizo un pequeño nudo en su garganta. –Porqué yo no la recuerdo mucho.

Dai sacó la foto del altar, se sentó al lado de su hijo. –Ves esta foto –Gai asintió con la cabeza. –Mira con atención la cara de tu mamá –le dio unos cuantos segundos y después le preguntó, ¿qué es lo que ves?

Gai lo pensó otro poco antes de responder. –Te veo a ti, me veo a mí, y veo a mamá –fue su repuesta.

–¿Es sólo eso lo que ves? –le pregunto a su pequeño hijo. –Observa a tu madre, ¿con verla qué dirías de ella?

Una vez más se quedó pensativo para al fin responder. –Veo a una mujer muy bella, que también está muy sonriente, creo que está feliz.

–¿Por qué piensas que es feliz? –Dai acarició la cabeza de su hijo.

–Porqué está con nosotros –Gai respondió sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

–En efecto hijo mío, esa fotografía la tomamos un mes después de que naciste. Tu mamá quería tener un lindo recuerdo de su familia, de lo feliz que sentía. Ella sonreía todo el día, a cada minuto que pasaba contigo, incluso cuando cambiaba tus pañales –al decir esto Dai no pudo dejar de reír. –Eres lo que más amaba, ella te sigue amando, nunca lo dudes. Ella nos cuida siempre, por eso rezamos todas las noches para que ella sepa que la seguimos amando.

–¿Pero por qué tenía que morir mamá? Me gustaría poder recordarla, como era su voz, como se sentían sus abrazos. Quisiera poder conocer algo más que su nombre –dijo Gai, su voz sonaba algo triste.

Su padre dejó escapar una leve risa. –Hijo tú conoces muchas cosas de ellas, tal vez sin saberlo. El curry es tu comida favorita ¿verdad? –Gai asintió emocionado con la cabeza. –Es la receta especial de tu mamá, ella me enseñó a prepararla –tocó el cuello de su hijo con delicadeza. –¿Este es tu pañuelo favorito? –Gai una vez más sólo asintió. –Tu mamá lo hizo con sus propias manos, ese y los demás, al igual que la pequeña tortuga de peluche que es tu favorita, lo hizo así porqué era para ti, para su amado hijo. 

La cara de Gai se iluminó completamente, su madre estaba con él todo el tiempo, sin que él lo supiera, ella estaba siempre a su lado.

–¡Las tortugas! –dijo casi gritando. –¡A ella le gustaban las tortugas! ¡A mí también me encantan!

–Sí, eran sus favoritas –alzó a su hijo entre sus brazos, y lo llevo hasta el altar. Gai dejó la fotografía, y sonrió, después de todo é tuvo una madre que lo amo.

–Hay muchas cosas de ella en ti, tienes su brillo en tus ojos, su sonrisa llena de alegría –Dai le dio un abrazo a su hijo –Ella estará siempre contigo porqué tú eres parte de ella. Pero ahora es tiempo de tomar un baño, porqué un ninja cuida su cuerpo y eso incluye tomar un baño todos los días.

Gai se fue corriendo rumbo la baño, dejando su ropa tirada por todos lados, Dai no pudo evitar voltear por un momento al altar, él también deseaba que su esposa pudiera ver el niño que era ahora su hijo. Había comenzado como una simple gripe, nada de qué preocuparse, hasta que la tos no la dejó respirar, hasta que la fiebre la hizo desmayarse. Fueron al hospital, pero la mayoría de los doctores estaban en el frente de la batalla, dispersos por las distintas fronteras, escaseaban los medicamentos, no podían hacer otra cosa más que aminorar el dolor que sentía. La última vez que la vio, que pudo hablar con ella, su esposa le hizo prometer que, aunque ya no estuviera él se encargaría de que Gai fuera feliz. Lo prometió, sin embargo, también le dijo que estaría bien, que se mejoraría, ambos en el fondo sabían que eso no era verdad.

Pero ahí estaba esa promesa, Dai cuidaría de su hijo y lo haría feliz. El agua salpicaba por todos lados mientras jugaban dentro del agua caliente, lo miraba y estaba seguro que hasta ese punto había cumplido la promesa que le hizo a su esposa.

Gai dormía en su futón, estirado en una dirección extrañamente diagonal. Dai lo observaba con la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, preguntándose si su amada esposa se colaba de vez en cuando a los sueños de Gai como lo hacía a los suyos, en ese preciso momento vio al pequeño sonreír y obtuvo su respuesta.

* * *

No había sido una promesa fácil de ninguna manera, pero Sakumo estaba para su hijo, y debía de continuar. Esa mañana llegó el aviso que en una semana más debía de presentarse de nuevo, las misiones no se detenían, la guerra tampoco. En eso días habían estado dentro de la casa la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, un padre con su hijo, pasando el tiempo de la mejor manera posible, le enseñaba unas cuantas técnicas ninja, uno que otro jutsu, además de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sakumo no dejaba de sorprenderse por la rapidez en que Kakashi los aprendía, y como al mismo tiempo le exigía un poco más, como con cada demostración o explicación lo miraba totalmente atento, analizando la situación, entendiéndola, haciéndola suya. Sobre todo, que después de dominarla, sonreía, se ponía muy feliz, corría y le daba un abrazo.

Ahora debía de enseñarle a estar solo, en unos cuantos días tendría que partir, sería la primera vez que no habría nadie con él, debía de cuidarse a sí mismo.

–Nos estamos quedando sin provisiones, ¿qué te parece ir al pueblo de compras? –le dijo con cierta ternura a su hijo.

–Supongo que está bien –fue la respuesta del pequeño. Ambos fueron hasta la puerta, en el umbral, justo antes de salir Sakumo le ofreció la mano, para caminar así juntos hasta el pueblo. Estaban por dar el primer pasó fuera de casa, cuando Kakashi soltó su mano y regresó corriendo a la habitación, en unos cuantos segundos estaba de vuelta trayendo algo en sus manos.

–¿Está bien si la uso? –le preguntó a su padre con cierta duda.

–Por supuesto –le contestó sonriendo.

Kakashi se puso la máscara de su madre, cubriendo su rostro hasta la nariz, seguía oliendo a ella. Era como si su madre lo acompañara a esa nueva etapa de su vida, le quedaba un poco grande así que Sakumo se la ajustó lo necesario para que no se cayera.

–¿Qué tal me veo? –le dijo a su padre.

–Como todo un ninja –eso hizo sonreír ahora por debajo de la máscara a Kakashi, sujetó la mano de su padre y se fueron rumbo al pueblo.

A decir verdad, nunca se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, probablemente porqué la mayor parte de su vida había sido así, pese al rango de su padre, cosa de la cual por su edad no estaba del todo consiente solía estar constantemente fuera de casa, después de todo por más sencillas que fueran sus misiones como genin, debía de cumplirlas, eso significaba el sustento de ambos.

Esa mañana su padre salió temprano, aunque ambos ya habían hecho su rutina de entrenamiento matutino diario, ahora Gai debía de encargarse de las cosas sencillas de su casa. Se amarró un pañuelo en la cabeza, había dibujado en este el escudo de la aldea, se miró por un momento, y sonrió, nunca nadie había dicho que los ninjas no empezaban limpiando el piso de sus casas.

Tomó el trapo y comenzó, recorrió cada habitación, después lo pasillos, no era el lugar más grande así que le llevó menos tiempo del que imagino, además de que hacerlo rápido y bien significaba romper sus propias marcas. Después sacó los futones al patio, los sacudió para dejarlos un rato al sol, estando ahí era tiempo de la colada. Era lo más laborioso ya que tanto los monos verdes de su padre como los suyos solían terminar bastante sucios, pero para Gai eso significaba un día bien hecho, una vez más rompió su propia marca, toda la ropa estuvo lista y secándose en menos de 40 minutos. Ahora únicamente falta el baño, fue por todo lo necesario, retándose a sí mismo, la última vez le había tomado 20 minutos, rápido, eficiente, y con una sonrisa, así debían de hacerse las cosas. Diecinueve minutos, se dejó caer en el piso, era únicamente un minuto, pero eso significaba que de alguna manera había mejorado. Descansó dos minutos sobre el suelo del baño, era lo que tenía permitido, después se dio una ducha veloz, ropa limpia y a preparar el almuerzo. 

Busco todos los ingredientes necesarios, no era el mejor cocinero, pero podía hacer lago decente para él y su padre. Jaló el banco que le permite alcanzar la estufa, después de todo no deja de ser un niño de cuatro años, Katsudon era la receta elegida, eso le permitiría no desperdiciar los sobrantes de la noche anterior. Sirvió su tazón, agradeció la comida y la comió, pensaba para sí mismo que su sazón estaba mejorando, tal vez llegaría a ser tan buen cocinero como lo era su madre, lavó lo trastes y los acomodó en su lugar.

Ahora con la casa en orden y el estómago lleno era hora de salir a entrenar, hace unos pocos de estiramientos, el reto es llegar en menos de 15 minutos a los campos de entrenamiento aledaños a la Academia. Se despide de su casa, aunque no haya quién responda a e sus palabras y comienza a correr, solo fueron quince segundos menos, pero poco a poco se alcanza los objetivos, mañana tendrán que ser veinte. Decide que le dará veinte vueltas, si no puede hacerlas, deberá de hacer 100 flexiones, si tampoco las logra hará 150 sentadillas, para su suerte logra las flexiones, por lo que puede seguir practicando los golpes de taijutsu que le enseño su padre. Come su bento, aunque no está sólo mientras entrena, los demás niños no suelen acercarse a él, y si lo hacen es únicamente para burlarse. Sin embargo, hay una extraña satisfacción en saber que es él quien llega primero y el último en irse, no importa cuánto duela su cuerpo, cuan cansado este, Gai se levantara una y otra vez, todas las veces que sean necesarias para continuar. Sigue entrenando por otro par de horas, hasta que su cuerpo colapsa, está tirado en el piso, viendo como el sol va cayendo lentamente en el horizonte.

–Sabía que estarías aquí –la voz de su padre lo hizo voltear, más su cuerpo adolorido no le permitió levantarse.

–Lo siento papá, pero mis piernas no me responden –le decía Gai a su padre mientras sonreía.

–Supongo que eso significa que has entrenado de manera muy dura el día de hoy –Dai se puso en cuclillas para mirar a su hijo. –Hiciste un buen trabajo, es hora de volver a casa –levantó a Gai y lo cargó en su espalda.

–Gracias papá –Gai acomodó su cabeza, la espalda de su padre se sentía maravillosa, era cálida, aunque oliera un poco a sudor, después de unos cuantos minutos estaba dormido.

Dai caminaba alegremente, se sentía feliz de las cosas que podía hacer su hijo y de la determinación que tenía, esa noche además de su famoso curry haría un poco de tempura, después de todo ambos se lo habían ganado. El camino es tranquilo, perdido en los pensamientos de satisfacción que llenaron su corazón, en una pequeña intersección se encuentra con otro ninja, en realidad uno bastante diferente a él, sin embargo, ambos sonríen amablemente. Una de las cosas que los une sobre sus diferencias es que ambos son padres.

El otro ninja lleva de la mano a su hijo y se dirigen en direcciones opuestas, su hijo no pudo evitar mirar de reojo al niño que dormía sobre la espalda del otro hombre. No podría explicarlo, pero existía algo que incluso lo hizo voltear hasta que se perdieron de vista.

* * *

Respira lentamente, se sincroniza con su cuerpo, necesita entenderlo si desea seguir aprendiendo. Se toma su tiempo, repasa mentalmente todo lo que ha aprendido hasta ese día, recuerda cada una de las palabras de su padre, al igual que sus consejos, e incluso las técnicas que hasta ese punto ha sido capaz de enseñarle. Las repasa un y otra vez, no para, no se detiene, esa no es una opción, no si desea ser el mejor ninja que la aldea ha visto.

El bosque los observa, un pensamiento sincronizado que ambos ignoran, pero que los hace entrenar día tras día sin tregua.

El niño de la máscara va saltando entre los árboles, practicando su velocidad y sigilo, el chico de verde hace algo similar pero el entrena su rapidez y resistencia. Están a unos cuantos metros de encontrarse, conforme lo segundos pasan, la distancia entre ellos desaparece, sus caminos se han cruzado. Gai mira hacia arriba, Kakashi lo hace hacia abajo, pero ninguno se detiene, siguen con su objetivo del día, sin embargo, sus ojos se encontraron por una fracción de segundo, ellos se han mirado por primera vez.

Nunca lo aceptaría, no al menos en voz alta y para quien no fuera su padre, pero le costó mucho trabajo acostumbrarse a estar sólo, Sakumo incluso le propuso contratar alguien que lo cuidara mientras estuviera fuera, después de todo las misiones podían ser largas incluso dependiendo de la complejidad tomar un par de meses. Evidentemente dijo que no, Kakashi estaba dispuesto a sobre llevar su nueva situación, no podía dejarse derrotar tan fácilmente, era tal vez la ventaja de su genio, aprender de forma nata, sin demasiadas explicaciones. Muchas veces únicamente bastaba con observar a su padre, con leer algún libro sencillo, e intentarlo, hacerlo hasta que lo hubiera logrado. Sakumo hizo todo lo necesario para que ese primer año todas sus misiones únicamente fueran de un par de día o por máximo una semana, su hijo era ahora todo lo que le quedaba, deseaba estar a su lado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero la guerra no le da tregua a nadie, eso por ahora era irremediable, y entendía que las misiones más largas y complicadas regresarían por más que deseara que fuera de esa manera, en esos momentos mientras se despedía de su hijo odiaba profundamente ser el Colmillo Blanco de Konoha.

Se despidió de su padre, este le dio un abrazo y le despeino antes de marcharse por primera vez estaría completamente solo por dos semanas, era una experiencia nueva, estaba seguro que extrañaría muchísimo a su padre, ya que cada momento juntos era único, a su lado Kakashi se sentía feliz. Hizo sus quehaceres diarios, preparó un almuerzo sencillo, y pensó sobre lo que podría hacer, su padre le dijo que si lo prefería podría quedarse en casa, no era una mala idea, pero tampoco resultaba ser la mejor. Su padre le dijo que tenía un talento natural para el Ninjutsu, así como con el Genjutsu, pero todo debía de tener un equilibrio y ese también estaba íntimamente relacionado con el cuerpo. Lo supo podía quedarse en casa y trabajar al máximo en sus técnicas ilusorias o salir a pueblo, ir a los campos de entrenamiento cerca de la academia incluso al bosque aledaño y entrenar, sonrió porqué esa fue sin duda la mejor opción.

Fue hasta los campos de entrenamiento de la academia, durante el camino escuchaba como las personas lo conocían, muchos sabían que él era el hijo del Colmillo Blanco y la más famosa rastreadora que vio el clan Inukuza. Varios de los ninjas de rangos comunes incluso lo habían visto entrenar más de una vez al lado de Sakumo, estos lo comenzaron a llamar genio, un título demasiado pesada para un niño de tan sólo cuatro años. Sin embargo, lo llenaba de felicidad que la gente reconociera en él y a sus dos padres, eso le decía que debía de esforzarse.

Se sintió un tanto desilusionado al ver tanta gente ahí, después de todo era bastante común muchos de los habitantes de la villa deseaban convertirse en ninjas, esto dentro de la villa significaba cierto prestigio, además de eran necesarios, terriblemente necesarios para mantener la estabilidad dentro de su sociedad. Lo bueno es que su viaje no sería en vano, la mayoría de los niños prefería quedarse en los campos, así que el bosque sería un buen lugar para entrenar. Entro a este aspiró fuertemente, llenó sus pulmones de todo lo que lo rodeaba, entendió por qué su madre solía usar esa mascara le ayudaba a que todos los distintos olores llegaran mejor clasificados a su cerebro, de esa manera entendía mucho mejor lo que lo rodeaba.

Desde hace unos meses estaba practicando su jutsu de sustitución, por más que lo había intentado su padre siempre lo descubría, quería perfeccionarlo, jugarle una broma en cuanto regresara. Toda técnica ninja por sencilla que sea necesita una cantidad de chakra, así que para un principiante puede ser agotador, Kakashi únicamente lo pudo hacer por un par de horas, aunque estaba seguro que había logrado su objetivo, sin embargo, era temprano para regresar a casa. Seguía dentro del bosque que estaba lleno de animales, acercarse a un conejo e incluso a un venado sin ser detectado por su instinto debía de ser un maravilloso entrenamiento. Los árboles, trasladarse sobre estos era una habilidad necesaria para cualquier ninja, trepó a uno, y con el mayor de los sigilos fue avanzado, por ahora no era la velocidad sino el sigilo, pudo ver a lo lejos una familia de venados, intentaría acercarse lo máximo posible antes de que notaran su presencia. Los animales estaban en su época de crías, por lo que estaban sumamente alertas, avanzaban a una velocidad considerable, eso le exigió un poco más a Kakashi. Se sentía orgulloso de su habilidad innata de rastreador, estaba a unos cuantos metros de conseguir su objetivo cuando un grito enorme interrumpió la tranquilidad del bosque, los venados inmediatamente emprendieron la huida. Tuvo que moverse rápido sino deseaba perderlos, pero conforme avanza los gritos también, por un momento pensó que alguien necesitaba de su ayuda. Pudo ver a lo lejos una nube de polvo, esta se acercaba increíblemente rápido, él tampoco se detuvo, en una fracción de segundo pudo ver al causante de que los venados huyeran y fracasara su rastreó. Era un niño al igual que él, sus ojos se encontraron, pero ninguno se detuvo, simplemente siguieron con sus propias tareas. Para la mala suerte el escándalo del pequeño entrometido como su ruido incesante había hecho que los venados se internaran en lo más profundo del bosque del clan Nara, ya no podría seguir rastreándolos. Eso le causó cierta de frustración después de todo qué clase de entrenamiento ninja era ese, con semejante ruido podía haber sido detectado a kilómetros. Suspiro dándose cuenta que su entrenamiento había terminado por el día de hoy, bajó del árbol donde se encontraba, en cuanto toco el piso pudo darse cuenta del sendero de huellas que el niño había dejado, estás incluso entraban en el bosque de los Nara. Se agachó a examinarlas, lo primero que notó es que había más, pero él no vio a otros niños únicamente al pequeño escandaloso, la siguió observando con sumo cuidado, no eran huellas de distintas personas, eran de la misma solo que varias veces, eso significaba que ese chico extraño había hecho ese recorrido varias veces, sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo habitual, eso significaba que llevaba muchas horas corriendo, incluso había llegado mucho antes que él.

¿Quién era ese niño? No es que Kakashi se sintiera intrigado en exceso por las personas, pero ese torbellino que había presenciado sin duda llamo su atención.

Kakashi se dirigía a su casa, se detuvo a comprar unas cuantas cosas que necesitaba para la cena, además de recoger un libro sobre la historia de la villa, el cual tenía intención de comenzar a leer esa noche. 

Estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos cuando escucho varias risas estrepitosas acercándose a él, por un momento quiso dar la vuelta y regresar por donde venía, el único inconveniente es que esa era la ruta hacia su hogar. Pasaron junto a Kakashi, eran un ninja y su hijo, no quedaba duda, se parecían demasiado, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que era el niño que se encontró en el bosque. Una vez más sus ojos se cruzaron, Kakashi era discreto, fingió que eso no paso, pero sus mejillas se pusieron algo rojizas cuando el otro le sonrió, fue únicamente un instante, ya que el otro pequeño no dejó de hablar con su padre. Kakashi siguió su ruta, pero ahora era un poco más fuerte su deseó de saber quién era ese niño, pero por ahora únicamente importaba llegar a casa.

* * *

Un gritó que salió de la nada sobresalto por un momento a Dai. –¡Era él! –volvió a gritar mientras caminaba al lado de su padre.

–¡Era él! –dio un pequeño salto de emoción. –¡Es el niño del bosque!

–No entiendo de lo que hablas hijo –decía Dai mirando a su hijo.

–¡Hoy mientras entrenaba me encontré a otro niño entrenando en el bosque! ¡Estoy seguro que era el! – Gai seguía dando pequeños saltos de emoción. Después le contó con sumo detalle a su padre todo lo que había hecho ese día, lo mucho que había entrenado, desafiándose a sí mismo una u otra vez, y como en su tercera vuelta al bosque encontró a otro niño entrenando, este iba sobre los árboles, seguramente rastreaba a los venados del Clan Nara.

–¡Ah! –otra vez los gritos de su hijo lo sacaban un poco de su tranquilidad, por suerte ya estaban en su casa.

Gai estaba un poco avergonzado. –Papá creo que fui yo quien alejo a los venados, sin querer arruine su entrenamiento. Me reté a dar la última vuelta al bosque gritando, no creí que hubiera nadie además de mí.

–No fue tu intención, pero no está de más disculparse –acarició la cabeza de su hijo. –Pero por ahora es tiempo de hacer la cena.

La vida continuó su rumbo, es imposible capturar los momentos por mucho que lo deseemos así, que Gai fue como todos los días a entrenar tanto a los campos como a los bosques, deseaba poder ver a aquel niño y pedirle una disculpa, sin embargo, no tuvo éxito. Aunque lo deseara ya no podía pensar en el asunto debía de seguir concentrándose en su entrenamiento. Era un día lluvioso, pero eso no lo detendría, busco el mejor de sus impermeables y se fue como todos los días, había poca gente en la calle, incluso el campo de entrenamiento estaba vació, el meno esa fue la primera impresión de Gai.

Escuchó el ruido inconfundible de los golpes, alguien estaba en el lugar, además de estar usando los Mook Yan Jong, Gai caminó lentamente sería bastante descortés de su persona interrumpir de manera abrupta el entrenamiento de otro joven. Era él quien estaba entrenando, era el niño del bosque, se sintió feliz después de todo por fin podía disculparse por lo que había pasado.

Gai hubiera querido disculparse de inmediato, pero lo que veía lo dejó algo más que impresionado, el otro niño entrenaba con una maestría excepcional, cada golpe sobre la madera era delicado, pero certero. No perdía el ritmo, era como una danza, era el equilibrio perfecto de la técnica, el cuerpo y la voluntad, estaba completamente extasiado viendo tal muestra de habilidad, sin darse cuenta no pudo evitar aplaudir. Eso hizo que de inmediato el otro niño parara, Gai se dio cuenta de que lo miraba con cierta furia.

No sabía qué hacer, lo único que se ocurrió fue decir. –Siento lo que pasó ese día en el bosque no fue mi intención –no pudo terminar su disculpa, el otro chico simplemente dio un salto y desapareció.

Gai ahora estaba completamente seguro de que estaba solo en el campo de entrenamiento, aunque no tuvo respuesta del otro niño se sintió feliz por haberse disculpado, además de que había observado algo que catalogaría como hermoso, eso lo motivo para seguir entrenando, ahora el pequeño remolino intentaba que sus golpes fueran tan precisos como los que acaba de presenciar.

Desde la cercanía, sobre el techo de la academia Kakashi observaba al chico de calentadores naranjas entrenar, era obvio que existía mucha diferencia entre los dos. Pero no podía evitar preguntarse cómo es que se acercó tanto a él sin que se diera cuenta, sólo sus padres podían hacer eso. Ahí estaba de nuevo la pregunta ¿quién era ese niño?

* * *

Existen cosas las cuales podemos fingir que pasan desapercibidas, pero siguen ahí ocupando un espacio dentro de nuestras mentes, en ese momento para Kakashi Hatake y para Maito Gai era el otro, pese a que hasta ese momento ignoraban su nombre. Se habían mirado, se habían observado desde hace algún tiempo, claro está que ninguno se acercó lo necesario para cruzar una palabra, sin embargo, al mirar con cierto detenimiento habían aprendido ciertas cosas el uno del otro. Por ejemplo, que ambos salían a entrenar todos los días, que sus madres habían muerto, Gai y su papá se marchaban del cementerio, cuando llegaron Sakumo y Kakashi, los hombres mayores se saludaron cordialmente, el pequeño Hatake llevaba un ramo de flores. Este tenía que ser para una madre ausente después de todo aquel día se supone que debían de ser celebradas, pero para ninguno había celebración, únicamente un recuerdo para darle tibieza a sus corazones. Sabía que por más que Kakashi evitara la mirada Gai siempre le regresaba una sonrisa, que ambos se alejaban de los otros niños, Gai no era fanático de que lo molestaran todo el tiempo, tampoco Kakashi lo era de llamar la atención, siempre y cuando no fuera la demostración de una nueva técnica ninja. Los dos sabían que amaban a sus padres, Gai estaba seguro que cada vez que el otro pequeño encontraba en la entraba de la Villa a su padre sonreía debajo de la máscara. Kakashi sabía que el pequeño remolino ruidoso era feliz al lado de su padre, la sonrisa con la que hacían todo, incluso eso ridículos saludos hacia la gente, le decía que en cierta manera era iguales.

Hatake ese era el apellido del niño del bosque, estaba en los campos de entrenamiento cercanos a la academia cuando lo supo, otros chiquillos murmuraban que ese año entraría a la academia el Hijo del Colmillo Blanco, era obvio que le resultaría muy fácil, después de todo él era un genio ninja. Sintió cierta felicidad al saber por fin algo más de aquel niño, pero duro poco ese sentimiento, en efecto la entrada a la academia estaba próxima, él no era un genio, tampoco tenía ninguna habilidad especial, únicamente era Maito Gai y eso debía de bastarle.

Maito, ese era su apellido, lo escuchó mientras unas mujeres chismosas cuchicheaban a la distancia del ninja de verde y su hijo. Se burlaron, como era posible que a su edad siguiera siendo genin, y ahora incluso pensaba que su hijo tenía posibilidades de entrar en la academia. Esto hizo que Kakashi sintiera cierta molestia, sin que se dieran cuenta arrojó su shurikuen, en un segundo las compras de las mujeres rodaron por todo el piso. Se alejó lentamente el lugar mientras en su cabeza pensaba en su próxima entraba a la academia y al mismo tiempo, debajo de su máscara y sin ningún sonido iba repitiendo el apellido que acababa de averiguar. 

* * *

Se sintió como estrellarse contra la pared, como hundirse lentamente en el barro hasta a ahogarse, la decepción duele, el fracaso te consume, te dice que por más que te hayas esforzado no fue suficiente, y que tal vez nunca lo seas. Los sueños se escapan entre tus dedos, son líquidos, sin embargo, por más que intentes contenerlos terminan diluyéndose, y únicamente queda la tristeza y un vacío que parece imposible de llenar.

No importo cuando tiempo pasó, cuantas veces la repasaron juntos, Maito Gai no había entrado a la academia, el sueño de su corta vida se esfumaba sin que pudiera hacer algo. 

Su padre le dijo que su esfuerzo seria recompensado, sin lágrimas, pero no acaso no era válido después de todo él había fracasado. Antes de que se marcharan escucharon que todavía existía las posibilidades de ocupar alguna vacante, pero eso era decisión únicamente del Sandaime, esto por más remoto que fuera era una posibilidad. Esa noche su padre intento darle consuelo, le dijo que aún quedaba el otro año, podía dedicar ese año a seguir entrenado, a mejorar todas sus habilidades, Gai permaneció callado, únicamente deseaba irse a bañar y lavarse ese sentimiento a fracaso que se había metido debajo de su piel.

El día comenzó de la misma manera cono lo hacía desde hace años, su padre fue en busca de sus asignaciones del día, antes de salir levantó su pulgar para su hijo, pero este únicamente le sonrió discretamente. Gai no podía dejar de pensar en lo que escuchó, la posibilidad de ocupar una vacante, tenía que lograr que de alguna manera el Hokage notara su presencia.

Agarró una sábana vieja y escribió sobre de ella “Que se me permita ocupar una vacante si doy 500 vueltas al patio de la escuela”, no parecía ser la estrategia más elaborada, pero era algo, tener una esperanza por más mínima que sea es mejor que no tener nada. Colocó su letreo de en un pequeño palo madera después le amarró una cuerda, de esta manera se podría leer el mensaje mientras corría por el patio de la academia.

A veces es difícil entender a los adultos, a nuestros propios padres, no es que Gai no amara o valorara todo lo que este hacía por él, pero a veces era complicado. Cómo podía llegar a eso que con tanta insistencia llamaba primavera o juventud, y si él estaba destinado simplemente a marchitarse. Eran muchas las preguntas, su papá siempre le daba una respuesta, aunque no todas resultaban ser satisfactorias.

Habían insultado a su padre, no fue la idea más inteligente del mundo, enfrentar a esos dos, después de todo era un niño, un aspirante a ninja y después del rechazo estaba seguro que no era el mejor de los candidatos. En un instante estuvo tirado en el suelo, su cuerpo estaba herido, en efecto no había sido una buena idea. Un movimiento rápido, golpes precisos, y los ninjas se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo, Gai no poda contener su asombro, era aquel niño.

–Al oírlos hablar así de un padre debía –tenía que devolvérselos. Gai vio cómo se alejó y fue hasta el que estaba seguro que era su padre. 

Algunos ninjas policías terminaron llevándolo al hospital, no podía dejar de preguntarse ciertas cosas. Sus heridas no eran graves, sin embargo, estaba en observación.

–Papá –hizo una pausa. – ¿Por qué siempre eres tan optimista, papá? –le preguntó Gai, el necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba entenderlo.

La auténtica victoria no consiste en vencer a alguien más fuerte, sino en ser capaz de proteger a tus seres queridos, las palabras que obtuvo esa tarde de su padre le acompañarían el resto de su vida, incluso para entender a quienes le rodeaban. No era la respuesta que en ese momento necesitaba para entender Maito Gai, pero, con el tiempo fue todo lo que necesito para entenderse así mismo.

* * *

Había salido del hospital, los aspirantes aceptados estaban juntos con sus padres habían ido por la papelería casual, lo que era necesario para matricularse. Los encuentros pueden pensarse como casuales, incluso como aleatorios, inesperados, pero lo interesante de cada uno tiene la posibilidad de cambiar o mostrarnos nuestro destino.

La conversación casual de dos padres, las miradas de dos hijos que se han visto más de una vez, pero que no lo dirán.

–Eres Hatake Kakashi ¿verdad? –dijo el pequeño en spandex verde. Después un grito lleno de energía, de una incalculable alegría. –¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

Kakashi no entendió esa reacción, él no lo estaba apoyando, no había hecho nada no remotamente parecido, su padre interrumpió sus pensamientos.

–Kakashi, no te confíes sólo porqué entraste a la academia. A ese paso, ese chico llegara a ser más fuerte que tu –las palabras de su padre lo dejaban perplejo.

–¿Quién? ¿Él? –lo que había dicho su padre le parecía incierto, era verdad que lo había visto entrenar muchas veces, pero había posibilidades para alguien que no sabía usar el ninjutsu.

–Aún no han anunciado la lista de espera, ¿verdad? En la academia no son unos tontos –tal era verdad, su padre había visto en ese niño algo que él no alcanzaba a notar. –Más te vale preguntarle su nombre –Kakashi se quejó por un momento. –Puede llegar a ser un gran rival.

Lo hizo, no pensó bien la razón que le había dado su padre, pero lo hizo. –Oye, tú ¿cómo te llamas?

Esa enorme sonrisa, extrañamente radiante cubrió su rostro. – ¡Maito Gai! ¡El hombre que será el más fuerte de todos!

Cada uno siguió con su camino, en una de las oficinas el líder Konoha se preguntaba por qué pese al tiempo y las muchas veces que lo había hecho seguía siendo difícil decidir sobre la vida de las personas, después de la final del día cada uno estaba destinado a construir su propia existencia.

Unos cuantos días después, padre e hijo saltaban de emoción, la lista de espera había sido publicada, ahí estaba su nombre. Como siempre algunas mujeres murmuraron al ver si extraño comportamiento, aunque eso no pagaría la llama de la juventud que brillaba en esos momentos dentro de ellos.

–¡Gracias por tu apoyo! –gritaron al mismo tiempo, Gai había sido aceptado en la academia.

* * *

Respiró hondo, muy hondo, llenando sus pulmones con una cantidad extra de oxígeno, le parecía necesario después de todo sabía que pese a haber sido aceptado no la tendría fácil. Empacó su bento, algunas otras cosas, después de todo no sabría que necesitaría ese día, se despidió de su padre con una enorme sonrisa y se fue corriendo.

Respiró hondo, como si en ese aire pudiera encontrar lo que necesitaba. Hubiera deseado no estar solo ese día, sin embargo, su padre había salido a una misión, no sería larga, pero no podía evitar sentirse nostálgico. Se acomodó la máscara del rostro, guardó aquello que considero necesario en alguna pequeña mochila, y salió, se despidió, aunque sabía que nadie podría escucharlo después de todo eso se lo había enseñado su madre.

Era bullicioso, todo el ambiente estaba lleno de ruido, después de todo la mayoría tenia entre cinco y seis años, no dejaban de ser unos niños. Kakashi estaba sentado, mirando por la ventana intentado parecer indiferente, mientras que Gai estaba temblando un poco en su lugar, deseando sentirse menos nervioso.

El Sensei entró, se presentó con sus alumnos, les dio algunas indicaciones básicas sobre la academia y las clases. Kakashi frunció el ceño cuando el maestro les indicó que debían de presentarse, muchos se conocían entre ellos, pero había otros cuantos que no, además, estaban sujetos a un protocolo. 

–¿Quién quiere ser el primero? –preguntó el Sensei a la clase.

–Yo –dijo un chico al que todos conocían. –Soy Sarutobi Asuma, hijo del tercer Hokage.

Kakashi no dejo de pensar en lo ridículo y pretencioso que sonó eso, mientras que Gai se emocionó al saber que compartiría clases con el hijo del Sandaime.

Un grito terriblemente estrepitoso interrumpió la relativa calma del salón. –Yo soy Uchiha Obito, y es un placer conocerlos a todos.

El niño de mirada perezosa en serio deseo que nunca tuviera que hacer equipo con él, de verdad le había parecido demasiado molesto., Gai creyó que tal vez ese niño lleno de energía podía llegar a ser su amigo.

Las presentaciones siguieron Rin Nohara, Genma Shiranui, Hayate Gekkō, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yūhi, a la mayoría Kakashi no les puso demasiada atención, incluso hubo algunos de los cuales únicamente escucho su nombre como en el caso de Ebisu.

–Soy Maito Gai –su cara no se movió ni un centímetro, pero sus ojos, fueron hasta donde estaba Gai, lo miró parecía un poco nervioso, sus mejillas estaban rojas. Además, los demás comenzaron a cuchichear sobre él, esto por alguna razón irrito ligeramente a Kakashi. – ¡Espero que tonos nos volvamos excelentes ninjas! –decía Gai con una de sus hermosas sonrisas, ahora el que ocultaba algo de sonrojo era Kakashi debajo de esa máscara.

Las presentaciones continuaron, hasta que el profesor lo dijo y lo señalo, únicamente faltas tú, hubiera deseado evitarlo, pero había fallado. –Soy Hatake Kakashi –fue todo lo que dijo, pero eso no evitó los murmullos, todos en el salón lo sabían él era el hijo del famoso Colmillo Blanco. Siguió mirando por la ventana, pero volteó ligeramente, Gai lo miraba, sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo, pero lo suficiente para que el otro chico sonriera.

Las clases de la academia continuaron, para Kakashi en su mayoría le parecían aburridas o demasiado sencillas, pero no podía evitarlo, de vez en cuando, de la manera más discreta, que pareciera casi imperceptible volteaba mirarlo. Esa expresión de auténtica emoción, de una sorpresa genuina, y esos ojos llenos de brillo, que tenía Gai con cada uno de los Senseis le parecía algo desconcertante, era como si cada palabra que llegaban a los oídos del otro chico le abrieran un nuevo universo, de alguna forma Kakashi deseo sentirse así.

Habían estado entrenando algunas técnicas elementales con los shuriken, la mayoría había fallado, únicamente Kakashi logró todo lo que se les había indicado, su sensei a cargo les dijo que tendrían un descanso de media hora para comer, y después continuarán con las clases.

Kakashi se alejó inmediatamente, no estaba dispuesto a pasar más tiempo del necesario con sus compañeros. Había un lugar que descubrió durante su entrenamiento, seguía siendo dentro de la academia, pero eran una especie de gradas abandonadas, cubiertas por unos cuantos árboles. Se sintió tranquilo, estaba por sacar su comida cuando descubrió que no era el único ahí.

Intentó marcharse lo más discretamente posible. –No es necesario que te vayas –el otro chico le sonreía, bueno en realidad Gai siempre estaba sonriendo.

–Creí que el estar con los demás iba más con tu personalidad –dijo Kakashi mientras se sentaba a unos cuantos metros de él.

–Claro que sí, seremos compañeros, realmente espero que nos llevemos todos bien –Kakashi se dio cuenta de que no era un buen mentiroso, después de todo el también quisiera alejarse si todos los demás me molestaran por haber entrado mediante la lista de espera.

Gai sacó su comida, agradeció por ella, y comenzó a comer. Kakashi se había vuelto extremadamente hábil en comer con discreción, agarró su mochila, la abrió, pero no había nada. Un ligero recuerdo de la mañana lo hizo darse cuenta de su olvido, su padre le había encargado alimentar a los Ninken, desde la muerte de su madre estos respondían a Sakumo. Kakashi sabía lo importante que era para su padre, así que lo hizo antes de salir, y no se percató que dejó su bento en casa.

Gai miró esto de reojo, no es que fueran amigo, pero eran compañeros. –Toma –dijo Gai extendiendo su mano. Kakashi volteo, Gai le ofrecía unas bolas de arroz.

–No es necesario –fue su respuesta, pero su estómago lo traicionó. Los mismos Ninken que lo habían hecho olvidar su comida, lo hicieron perseguirlos un buen rato, les gustaba molestarlo, un cachorro humano no podía mandarlos aún.

–No te preocupes –de nuevo estaba esa sonrisa, las dejó a unos cuantos centímetros de Kakashi. –¡Gracias por la comida! –dijo con un grito de entusiasmo. –Iré a entrenar antes de que terminé el descanso –Gai se levantó y se fue, sin que Kakashi pudiera decir otra cosa.

Se quedó ahí sentado, estaba seguro que ahora estaba solo, tomó una de las bolas de arroz y se la comió, era sencilla pero buena. Desde ese día más de una vez compartieron en el lugar, así como sus almuerzos.

El resto del día trascurrió tranquilo, sin ninguna novedad fuera de lo común, ya era hora de marcharse. Kakashi intentaba no pensar en que regresaría a una casa sola, pero a lo lejos una mano conocida se levantó, era su papa, sonrió debajo de esa mascara, y corrió para encontrarlo. Sakumo le dio un abrazo y después despeino un poco su pelo.

–¿Cómo te fue? –le preguntó el Colmillo Blanco. Estaba por responder, pero un grito escandaloso lo interrumpió, sabía quién era el dueño de la voz, aun así, volteó, Gai se mecía alegremente de la mano de su padre.

Ambas familias se fueron rumbo a sus hogares, los padres iban escuchando las pequeñas anécdotas que sus hijos les contaban sobre su primer día en la academia.

* * *

Les habían avisado que su Sensei tenía una misión de emergencia, por lo que dedicarían esa hora al estudio libre, pero la indicación era no salir del salón. La mayoría hizo lo que cualquier otro estudiante haría, reunirse con sus amigos y hablarían de las cosas comunes. Kakashi miraba distraídamente por la ventana, hasta que un chico se sentó frente a él.

–Tu actitud es demasiado pretensiosa Hatake –tal vez no era pretensión, sino aburrimiento, el dominaba las cosas con rapidez.

–Eres tu quien no deja de recordarnos que eres hijo del tercero –le respondió sin mirarlo. –Eso no sólo es pretensión, es tonto, el que tu padre sea el Sandaime no te hace en automático un buen ninja.

–Tu padre tiene fama, es conocido como el Colmillo Blanco, ¿me dirás que no te importa? –le dijo Asuma con cierto tono irritante.

–Lo único que me importa es que es mi papá –fue la respuesta de Kakashi.

Todos los que estaban observando se dieron cuenta lo que estaba por pasar, una de las niñas se acercó hasta ellos.

–Chicos no es necesario pelear, todos somos distintos Asuma es hijo del Hokage, Kakashi del Colmillo Blanco, Obito es un Uchiha, todos venimos de diferentes familias y lugares, pero somos compañeros –varios de los otros chicos coincidieron con lo que dijo Rin.

–Supongo que si aceptaron a Gai cualquiera puede estar en esta academia –no cabía duda que eso no fue nada amable por parte de Asuma.

Kakashi se levantó de su silla. –Está bien Sarutobi, eres el hijo del tercero, demuéstramelo –había visto de reojo la reacción de Gai, se sonrojó en las ultimas clases era obvio que había cosas que nunca podría hacer, pero eso no significaba que no lograría convertirse en un gran ninja. 

De un salto estaban los dos la frente del salón, todos lo veían con expectación, Asuma fue el primero en atacar, era rápido, pero seguía siendo torpe, a Kakashi le fue muy fácil adivinar sus movimientos. Lo evitaba sin ser necesario el contraataque, en un descuido de Asuma y este estaba en el piso, no lo vio venir, ahora su mirada estaba clavada en el techo.

–Todos tenemos las mismas oportunidades de volvernos el mejor ninja de la aldea –dijo Kakashi, su próximo Sensei justamente iba entrando al salón.

Estaban sentados comiendo, sin decir nada, como era su costumbre. –Lo que hiciste en el salón fue genial –le dijo Gai sonriéndole.

–Nah, se lo merecía –Kakashi no lo admitiría, pero se divirtió haciendo algo para todos sus compañeros.

–La próxima vez seré yo quien le patee el trasero – dijo el chico entusiasta como si fuera una certeza.

–No lo dudo –respondió en su tono taciturno característico, después simplemente siguieron comiendo su almuerzo.

* * *

En realidad, el que su padre pasara fuera bastante tiempo realmente le molestaba, es decir, era todo lo que quedaba, además del recuerdo de su madre, la ventaja si es que existía alguna era todo el tiempo que podía dedicar a entrenar. Desde que había entrado a la academia encontró útiles los conocimientos prácticos que le otorgaban sus Senseis, incluso de los libros que obtenía para su lectura personal. Sin embargo, había otras cosas a las cuales no sabría cómo definir, esas tenían nombre, voz y sobre todo la incesante necesidad de estar tras él. Rin Nohara era una niña que había desarrollado un, aunque tímido interés en acercarse a él, se preguntaba si era por simple adherencia que también lo había hecho Uchiha Obito. Pero existía otra una presencia persistente en su vida, era ruidosa, demasiado estridente, demasiado alegre, demasiado perseverante. Si Kakashi lo tuviera que definir, diría ese él es demasiado de todo, pero en ese todo entraba el hecho que de alguna extraña manera comenzaba a habituarse a esto. Siempre que lo veía pensaba en las palabras de su padre, y no podía evitar preguntarse si con los años aquello que volvería verdad, para él Maito Gai seguía siendo algo a veces imposible de entender.

Era un domingo cualquiera como muchos otros, vagaba por el pueblo en busca de algo de comer, si bien, prefería preparar algo en casa, su padre le había aconsejado que intentara cosas nuevas. Sakumo conocía a la perfección a su hijo, pudo ver en sus ojos infantiles la pregunta que no atrevía a decir.

–Kashi –hizo un pequeño ruido que parecía provenir desde el interior de si cabeza. –Bueno las nuevas pueden venir en muchas formas, desde un libro, una caminata al pueblo, e incluso en forma de comida. Así que por qué no intentas alguna de esas, comprar un libro que jamás leerías, ir a alguna parte del pueblo que frecuentes poco o incluso comprar algo que no hayas probado.

Con esas palabras, además del dinero extra con el que contaba fue a la villa. No estaba seguro de que hacer, tanto la comida como el libro tenían la desventaja de que si no le agradaban únicamente se volverían un desperdicio de dinero, así que tal vez la opción más lógica seria ir a algún lugar que frecuentara poco. Ya que si no encontraba nada que le gustara o atrajera simplemente regresaría a casa, esa era la idea con la que comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo especifico. Tal vez ir a la zona comercial, eso abría las posibilidades a las otras dos opciones, si, esa sin duda era la mejor opción.

Había gente haciendo las cosas habituales, entró a una que otra librería, pero no encontró nada que satisficiera su interés, y lo único que lo hacía hablaba sobre ser ninja. Siguió con su camino, estaba pensando en arriesgarse con comida, cuando vio dos siluetas familiares, quiso evitarlas inmediatamente, pero fue demasiado tarde.

–¡Kakashi-kun! –en efecto había sido visto por sus compañeros de la academia, no era el mejor en las situaciones sociales. Tal vez con sólo saludar bastaría, o debía de hacer otra cosa.

Cuando se nace en una villa militar es un hecho que la mayoría de los padres se dedicaran a eso, la guerra es y será trabajo, por lo que Konohagakure no era excepción. Eso también dejaba a los niños viviendo sus distintas soledades, de hecho, era de lo más común que estuvieran solos desde muy pequeños, en la espera del mismo destino de sus padres en el mejor de lo casos.

–¡Kakashi-kun! –la pequeña castaña ya estaba a su lado. –¿También decidiste venir a dar un paseo?

–Haga lo que haga no me interesa –decía Obito mientras lo miraba de con cierto desprecio, a Kakashi eso le parecía gracioso.

–Únicamente estaba buscando algo para comer –el pequeño genio creyó que esa era una buena excusa para alejarse.

–¡Genial! ¡Nosotros también! –dijo Rin mientras miraba de alegría. –¡Podemos ir todos juntos!

–Bueno en realidad –no pudo terminar su frase cuando ya era jalado del brazo.

Aunque de muy mala gana Obito los siguió, al perecer su día se había arruinado gracias a Hatake. La chica iba de puesto en puesto, sin detenerse en ninguno, eso estaba poniendo bastante ansioso a Kakashi además de que el hecho de que lo llevara del brazo no ayudaba a la experiencia. La chica iba tan distraída en su búsqueda de alimentos, que no dio cuenta de por dónde iba caminando, en un santiamén estaba en el piso junto a Kakashi, y frente a ellos, esa cara, por qué pese a que se encontraba en el piso no dejaba de sonreír.

–Gai –Rin se levantó para ayudarlo. –Perdona no te vi.

–¿En serio Rin? ¿Cómo no lo puedes ver? Va vestido de verde con naranja, podrías verlo a kilómetros –Obito no podía creer que lo que decía su amiga fuera verdad.

–Gracias Rin, yo también estaba distraído, estaba buscando algo divertido para comer el día de hoy –sus ojos se dirigieron a Kakashi. –¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí?

–Lo mismo, estamos en busca de la mejor comida para esta mañana –dijo la chica tan entusiasmada como Gai. –¿Te gustaría unirte? –le preguntó la chica castaña.

Gai no respondió únicamente asintió muchas veces con su cabeza, ahora los cuatro debían de buscar la comida elegida como ganadora.

–Yo escogí ramen –decía Obito con disgusto.

Gai, se le quedó mirando fijamente por unos cuantos segundos, lo miró de arriba hasta abajo, hizo un pequeño ruido, que podía decir que estaba algo frustrado para al fin decir. –No, no recuerdo cómo te llamas. 

–¡Como qué no recuerdas mi nombre! ¡Vamos en el mismo salón de clases! –dijo gritando Obito, además de sonar enojado.

–No, lo siento –decía Gai para volver a mirar a Rin y Kakashi, ambos disimulaban la sonrisa que se había dibuja en sus rostros.

Discutieron un rato, a decir verdad, Kakashi sólo lo escuchó, seguía preguntándose por qué estaba ahí.

–¡Ya sé! –dijo Gai en medio de un grito –tengamos una carrera a la entrada de la villa. Quién gane decidirá qué es lo que comerán los demás.

–¿Qué? –se quejó Obito. –Vinimos a comer no a entrenar.

–Cualquier momento es bueno para entrenar, además será divertido –hizo una pausa, Gai puso la misma cara de hace uno minutos.

–¡Obito! –gritó el chico. –¡Soy Obito Uchiha!

–¡Me parece una buena idea! –Rin al parecer ese día estaba de acuerdo con todos menos con su mejor amigo.

–¿Qué piensas Kakashi-kun? –le preguntó entusiasmada.

–Meh –fue todo lo que dijo.

–Está bien –Gai levantó su pulgar. –Esto es un reto, a la cuenta de tres. ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres!

Los chicos desaparecieron en un instante dejando a un confundido Obito, el cual no sabía que sus compañeros habían iniciado su carrera.

Kakashi inmediatamente tomó la delantera, aunque seguía pensando el por qué lo hacía. Volteó de reojo, se sorprendió, Gai estaba a unos cuantos metros de él, y atrás de él estaba Rin, esos chicos en realidad buscaba ganarle.

–¡Kakashi hoy comerás curry! –gritó Gai con toda su euforia. Hasta que algo golpeó su cabeza, volteó y vio al otro chico castaño. –¡Hey tu…! –ahí estaba esa cara otra vez.

–¡Maldita sea! ¡Es Obito! –gritó el chico que luchaba por alcanzarlos.

–¡Eso es trampa! –le gritó Gai, mientras seguía corriendo.

–Dijiste que toda ocasión era buena para entrenar –decía riéndose mientras seguía arrojándole todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Ya no sólo debía de evitar a los peatones, sino también las cosas que Obito le arrojaba. Este le lanzó una vieja tapa de metal abandonada, Gai la evitó exitosamente, sin embargo, ambos chicos miraron como se estrelló justo en la cabeza de Kakashi. Este volteó y los fulminó con la mirada, habían provocado a Hatake ahora pagarían por ello, sin pensarlo se unió, ahora los proyectiles de cosas inservibles volaban por todos lados y en todas direcciones. Algunos fueron evitados otros no, por lo que los tres chicos acabaron con algunos moretones, así como rasguños por todo el rostro y algunas partes de sus cuerpos algo mallugadas.

Los tres chicos vieron a la distancia la puerta de la Villa, no dejaron de corren, evitar personas, así como arrojarse cosas. El primero en cruzar fue Kakashi, unos segundos después Gai, y finalmente Obito.

–Supongo que ganaste –dijo Obito con resignación.

–Una victoria merecida Kakashi –decía Gai sonriéndole. –¿Entonces qué comeremos?

Kakashi estaba por contestar cuando lo interrumpieron. –Manjū –los tres voltearon al mismo tiempo. –Quiero comer Manjū –ahí estaba Rin con una mirada triunfante. –Mientras ustedes se arrojaban cosas como locos, tomé el camino más rápido y eficiente para llegar a la puerta. Mejor suerte para la próxima.

Estaban los cuatro chicos sentados cada uno con su orden de Manjū, Rin creía que era el postre más delicioso del mundo, Obito pensó que no estaba mal comer el postre antes de la comida, aunque después iría por su ramen. Gai no estaba seguro de que esa fuera la mejor comida para después del entrenamiento, pero debía aceptarlo estaban bastante buenos, miró de reojo como Kakashi no había tocado los suyos. Le resultó obvio lo que pasaba, él no comía acompañado, incluso en la academia, cuando compartían el almuerzo cada uno se sentaba en dirección contraía, Gai lo hacía para que no se preocupara de que pudiera ver su rostro. 

Gai terminó de comer, volteó a ver a Kakashi y le sonrió, después de eso, se levantó, puso una pierna sobre la mesa, y se dejó caer sobre Rin y Obito. La chica reía mientras sus piernas estaban sobre la banca, Obito luchaba por quitarse al chico de spandex verde de encima, cuando lo tres estuvieron de pie otra vez, el Manjū de Kakashi había desaparecido.

Los tres siguieron haciendo retos tontos el resto del día, mientras jugaban a lanzarles rocas en los ojos a los monumentos de los Hokages, Kakashi pensaba en lo que le había dicho su padre, después de todo no estaba mal intentar hacer cosas nuevas.

* * *

Gai disfrutaba entrenar en el bosque, después de todo hasta los genios necesitan entrenar, entonces él debía de entrenar el doble. El aire sobre su rostro, la sensación de ir tan rápido, el de no poder detenerse, con la sonrisa que siempre estaba dibujada en cara.

Podría pensarse que la vida del hijo de un ninja puede ser solitaria en muchos aspectos, y de hecho era verdad, sobre todo en casos como los de Gai donde únicamente existía un padre, pero al menos él tenía eso, muchos otros no eran tan afortunados. Muchos huérfanos acogidos por el gobierno de la hoja, que si tenían suerte se convertirían en ninjas, o como en otros casos civiles, que intentarían llevar una vida normal en medio del caos de la guerra.

Aunque era algo que se les enseñaba desde muy pequeños, no significaba que la entendieran, era más bien parte del discurso cotidiano, no algo realmente profundo para la gran mayoría, sino más bien algo que estaba en su estilo de vida. La voluntad de fuego, era algo que se intentaba que únicamente rigiera la vida de los ninjas sino de la población en general.

Maito Gai era de esos niños que desde su nacimiento había escuchado hablar de dicha voluntad, sin embargo, como con la primavera de la juventud de la que hablaba su padre, necesitaba un poco más de experiencia para comprenderlo, simple lógica ya que no deja de ser un niño.

Seguía con su entrenamiento dentro del bosque, estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó ruidos, a este punto podía identificar de que se trataba, era una pelea. Si bien el sigilo nunca sería uno de sus fuertes, desde encima de un árbol veía lo que ocurría.

Era Kakashi, estaba rodeado de otros chicos, por lo que observó debían de tener entre doce y catorce años. Rodeaban a su compañero, este no se inmutaba, tampoco le sorprendió, sabía que también venía a entrenar a los bosques.

–Así que tú eres el famoso Hatake Kakashi –dijo el que parecía ser el líder del grupo.

–¿Es necesario que te responda? –respondió con su característico tono de monotonía. –Eso ya lo sabes, de otra manera no estaríamos aquí.

Gai no dejaba de pensar lo genial que era Kakashi, aun esa situación se mantenía serio, además recordaba cómo había noqueado a esos ninjas en aquella ocasión, estos chicos no representaban una gran amenaza.

En efecto pese a que lo atacaban todos juntos Kakashi lo esquivaba con facilidad, algunos incluso usaban shurikens, y otro tipo de armas. Pero cada ataque fue neutralizado, ni Gai que estaba de observador ni Kakashi esperaban que uno de ellos pudiera usar el Katon, si bien, era uno bastante básico debía de evitarlo para no salir lastimado. A este punto Gai, estaba por intervenir, no era una pelea justa, se lanzó del árbol. En ese momento alcanzó a ver como otros de los atacantes aprovechaba para lanzar varios de sus shurikens en contra de Kakashi. 

–¡Cuidado! –gritó Gai mientras se lanzaba en contra del dueño de los shurikens.

Kakashi los logró esquivarlos por unos cuantos milímetros, Gai por su parte había podido noquear al chico, no cabía duda de que su taijutsu había mejorado mucho, Kakashi por su parte estaba encargándose del otro chico.

Gai vio a Kakashi, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, no podía creer lo que estaba por pasar. Se movió lo más rápido que pudo, en menos de un segundo estaba sobre su compañero.

–Gai –estaba por quejarse, cuando el niño de verde le dijo al oído. –Tú mascara –hizo una micro pausa –tu máscara está rota. Sin que se lo pidiera o pudiera evitarlo, ahora el pañuelo de Gai estaba sobre su rostro.

Al escuchar esto los ojos de Kakashi se llenaron de furia, estaba realmente molesto, no necesito más que de unos cuantos golpes, y jutsus, incluso uso el Katon, la misma técnica con la que lo habían atacado. El grupo de chicos emprendieron la retirada dejando atrás en medio del bosque a Gai y Kakashi, este había permanecido en silencio mientras, únicamente estaba apretando fuertemente los puños.

–No cabe duda que eres increíble Kakashi –decía Gai mientras iba a su lado, intentó poner su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero, pero este le gritó fuertemente.

–Déjame solo – era obvia la ira en los ojos de Kakashi.

–Te aseguro que nadie pudo verte –Gai intentó calmar a su compañero.

–¡Te dije que me dejaras solo! –volvió a gritarle.

–Kakashi yo –no sabía si decirlo o no, a este punto no sabía qué hacer.

Kakashi ya no quiso escuchar a Gai, simplemente desapareció frente a sus ojos. Estuvo de regreso lo más rápido que pudo en su casa, entró corriendo a la habitación se quitó de la cara el pañuelo que de Gai. Un simple roce, eso fue más que suficiente para que la máscara cayera en sus manos, estaba hecha girones, no tenía posibilidad de reparación, la apretó entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar.

Sakumo estaba feliz, esa misión únicamente le había tomado dos días, por lo que estaba en casa más temprano de lo que imaginaba. Había comprado un poco de ramen para la cena, estaba ansioso por ver a su hijo, tal vez tomar un baño juntos e incluso leer un poco. Cuando entró todo estaba apagado, por un momento creyó que Kakashi no estaba, que seguía afuera entrenado o haciendo otra cosa, después de todo no era día de academia. Fue a la habitación, y miro un pequeño bulto debajo en el futón, no era necesario decir algo, sabía que ese era su hijo. Se sentó junto a él, no dijo nada por un momento, hasta que estuvo seguro de sus palabras.

–¿Kashi qué pasó? –le preguntó tranquilamente su padre. Kakashi no dijo nada, sacó su mano de debajo de la manta y le entregó algo a su padre. Sakumo al ver que era entendió porque su hijo actuaba así.

–Vaya esto si es una desgracia –decía mientras miraba la máscara. –No, por más que lo piense no tiene reparación.

Kakashi por fin salió, miró a su padre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y se dejó caer en las piernas de su padre sollozando.

–La máscara de mamá ya no sirve –hablaba mientras sollozaba. –Perdí todo lo que me quedaba de mamá.

Sakumo acarició lentamente la cabeza de su hijo. –Pero si sigue aquí, está en mis manos.

–Pero ya no sirve, ya no podré usarla más –seguía sollozando.

–Eso es cierto, ya no podrás seguir usándola –fue la respuesta de su padre. –Sé que de alguna manera sentías que al usarla tu mamá estaba contigo, que de esa manera tu no la olvidarías ni ella a ti. Pero sabes Kashi, ella está contigo en todo momento, y nunca dejara de estarlo, por el simple hecho de que ella te puso tu nombre. Te llevó dentro por nueve meses, te alimento con su pecho durante un año, está cada vez que recuerdas el beso que te daba antes de dormir, incluso en algo tan simple como bañarte a diario como ella te pedía que lo hicieras. Yo también la recuerdo, de esa manera en los gestos sencillos que tenía ella conmigo, en cómo me decía que me amaba antes de que cualquiera de los dos se fuera de misión, en cómo me daba un pequeño masaje cuando estaba cansado, pero sobre todo la recuerdo al verte a ti.

Sujetó el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos, y con su dedo índice tocó un lugar tan específico como importante. –Tienes el mismo lunar que ella, así que cada vez que te veo sonreír es como si la estuviera viendo una vez más, así que, si alguna vez necesitas recordar la sonrisa de tu madre, sólo basta con que te veas al espejo.

El corazón de Kakashi se aceleró, era verdad él tenía el mismo lugar que su madre, pero también recordó que no era el único que la había perdido, su padre se quedó sin la mujer que amaba.

–Gracias –dijo mientras enterraba su cara en el pecho de su padre, el escuchar su corazón de alguna forma lo hacía sentir tranquilo.

La noche siguió su cauce, cenaron, tomaron ese baño juntos, para después leer un poco. Sakumo miraba como su hijo dormía tranquilamente, se mentiría a si mismo si no admitiera que muchas veces deseo haber muerto en lugar de su esposa, estaba seguro que ella lo haría mejor sin él. Sin embargo, no era así, únicamente estaban él con su hijo, de alguna u otra forma debían de seguir.

A la mañana siguiente Kakashi se levantó temprano, encontró el desayuno sobre la mesa, pero su padre ya se había marchado. Junto a su plato estaba una nueva máscara junto a una nota.

_Kashi:_

_Esta es una máscara nueva, será tu decisión si la usas o no, ahora lo sabes mamá estará contigo a donde quiera que vayas y uses lo que uses. La máscara de tu madre ahora está en el junto a su foto en el altar, recuerda que te quiero._

_PD: Regrésale y dale las gracias a quien te presto el pañuelo._

Kakashi vio el pañuelo rojo, por un momento se había olvidado de lo que Gai hizo por él. En medio de la pelea lo único que pensó fue en ocultarle el rostro, no quedaba duda era un niño muy difícil de entender. Tomó el pañuelo entre sus manos, lo menos que podía hacer era lavarlo, no era nada del otro mundo, lo único que los distinguía era tener bordadas las iniciales de Gai en el. Sintió cierta nostalgia, estaba casi seguro que lo había hecho la mamá de su compañero, era algo en lo que se parecían. No supo bien porqué lo hizo, pero lo olio, tal vez era su parte Inuzuka, era una mezcla entre sudor, jabón común, tierra, pasto y roble. No le desagradaba, era un aroma que le resultó bastante tranquilizante. 

Ese día en llegó a la academia, busco con la mirada a Gai, fue hasta su lugar y se sentó a su lado.

–Lo siento –dijo de manera discreta. –No debí de actuar de esa manera, sobre todo porqué lo único que hiciste fue ayudarme.

–Kakashi –Gai apretaba sus manos sobre sus piernas. Él no podía mentirle a su compañero, así que debía de decírselo. –Kakashi yo –ahí estaba de nuevo sin poder decírselo.

–Está bien, sé que viste mi cara, pero no me molesta –Kakashi volteó y le sonrió debajo de la máscara.

–Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie –dijo Gai de la manera más solemne posible, Kakashi estaba seguro que lo haría.

–Esto de lo hizo tu mamá ¿verdad? –le pregunto Kakashi a su compañero.

–Sí, ella me hizo varios –Gai respondió con entusiasmo. Los dos chicos hablaron sobre ellas, dos mujeres que nunca se habían conocido, que tal vez no tenían nada en común, en realidad si existía una cosa, el hecho de que los amaron con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

El tiempo pasa, todo se seguía moviendo, disfrutaba su tiempo en la academia. Incluso comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ciertas presencias, su padre insistía en llamarlos amigos, Kakashi no estaba del todo seguro, por ahora estaba satisfecho con decirles compañeros.

De lo único que tenía certeza era de que era feliz, progresaba rápidamente en la academia, incluso sus Senseis hablaban de saltarse cursos, de graduarse antes. Lo emocionaba la posibilidad de poder estar en misiones junto a su padre, esa le parecía una gran posibilidad, él realmente disfrutaba el poder convertirse en ninja, eso pensaba, era lo que habitaba en su mente hasta aquel día.

* * *

Hasta el día en que abrió aquella puerta…

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

Pueden enviar sus preguntas nuestros Tumblrs, elice-bcest y michilee25

**GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERAMOS SUS DUDAS Y COMENTARIOS.**


	2. CAPÍTULO DOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pequeños momentos de su infancia juntos, a decir verdad, necesito más de estos dos en esta época.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy una loca de la ortografía, el español es un idioma complicado, ya que una sola palabra tiene varios significados. Así que reviso mis trabajos con mesura antes de publicarlos, espero que lo disfruten al leerlo.

_“Hay dolores que matan: pero los hay más crueles, los que nos dejan la vida sin permitirnos jamás gozar de ella.”_

Antonie L. Apollinare Fée

Estaría escrito en la historia como su rostro en el monte de los Hokages, lo llevaría consigo toda la vida como el hecho de que lo llamaran genio, ya que fue el estudiante más joven en graduarse de la academia. En un tiempo corto, demasiado corto para un niño y, sin embargo, Kakashi estaba recibiendo su banda de genin, eso lo volvía un ninja en automático, pero al mismo tiempo era un arma más, otro soldado en las filas de Konohagakure. No es que en realidad fuera algo de lo más significativo, tal vez solo era la necesidad de cubrir las bajas constantes, además haber nacido en un clan con dos generaciones anteriores a la de su padre de grandes ninjas no dejaba realmente muchas opciones, sino seguir el camino que le fue señalado desde antes de nacer.

Recuerda como todos estaban sorprendidos, todos lo felicitan, no sabe interpretar las palabras de Obito, su lengua se llena de soberbia. –¿Qué pasa? ¿No me felicitas?

Las palabras del castaño al final fueron vacías, le tomó más años de lo que el mismo Kakashi u Obito se imaginaron incluso Gai lo logro en sólo dos años, si, se graduó antes el ninja que utiliza solamente el taijutsu como arma y defensa.

Estaba en su casa, esperando con ansias la llegada de su padre, seguía sintiendo un vacío en su pecho cuando la soledad lo cubría, se lo había contado a la foto de su madre en el altar, pensando que la sonrisa que estaría por siempre plasmada, era por el orgullo que ella sentía de verle ser ahora un ninja.

Su padre llegó unas cuantas horas después, fue corriendo a su encuentro, Sakumo lo recibió en sus brazos.

–¿Qué te tiene tan contento Kashi? –le preguntó, aunque de antemano sabia la respuesta.

Colocó sobre la mano de su padre la banda con el escudo de Konoha, ahí estaba, era la señal de que oficialmente era genin.

Sakumo no dijo nada en ese momento, lo abrazó muy fuerte, lo cubrió con sus brazos y besó su frente. –Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, es un gran honor que ahora seas un ninja que sirve a la voluntad del fuego y a Konohagakure.

¿Orgullo?

¿Honor?

¿Qué mierda significaba todo eso? ¿Voluntad de fuego? ¿Servir a la villa? No estuvo seguro si el grito que permaneció dentro de su cabeza por tanto tiempo ocurrió en realidad o sólo pasó dentro de esta. Ahí estaba la sensación, fría, viscosa, pegajosa que se coló entre los dedos de sus pies, el olor a hierro y oxido que llegó hasta su cerebro de golpe, que lo hizo estremecerse, lo conocía muy bien, lo recuerda de cuando su padre lo llevaba a sus misiones sujeto en su espalda.

Era el olor a sangre, era el olor a muerte el que había llenado toda la habitación.

Era una silueta en la oscuridad, un bulto sin forma, era algo que se negaba a creer, pero conforme avanzaba, con cada paso que lo llevaba hasta aquello, iba entendiendo lo que había ocurrido.

Ve la herida, cruza por todo su cuello, se deja caer de rodillas, le grita a su padre una y otra vez, con la esperanza de que haya, aunque sea la más mínima reacción, pero no pasa nada. Necesita ayuda, es lo único que puede pensar, sale corriendo de su casa, inconsciente de que está cubierto de sangre. Viven a las afueras de la villa, la noche lo ha cubierto todo, avanza sin encontrar a nadie, está desesperado, su mente se encuentra en blanco. Corre unos cuantos metros más hasta que se topa con algunos Chūnin haciendo guardia nocturna, les grita desesperado, lo miran. Están sorprendidos, ¿por qué las ropas de ese niño están teñidas de rojo?

Llegan a su casa, suplica que ayudan a su padre, uno de ellos permanece afuera con él, no le permite volver a entrar. En unos cuantos minutos llegan varios ANBU, rodean el lugar, ninguno lo mira, no vale la pena mirarlo, reconoce al que es un médico. Está vivo, se dice una y otra vez así mismo, pero todos los que se encuentran ahí no dicen nada, hasta que Sandaime aparece, pasa frente a Kakashi, tampoco lo mira, se detiene unos cuantos metros delante del niño.

–Hatake Sakumo está muerto –dice el medico ninja. –El Colmillo Blanco de Konoha se ha suicidado.

Kakashi cae de rodillas al piso, se tapa los oídos, ya no quiere escuchar otra cosa, comienza a golpearse la cabeza, como si de esa manera las palabras que acaba de escuchar fueran a desaparecer, como si las pudiera borrar. Tal vez si las olvida, si nunca las hubiera escuchado, de esa manera su padre de alguna forma podría seguir vivo.

No sabe que pasa claramente después de eso, el Hokage de unas cuantas indicaciones, entre ellas que lo lleven al hospital.

Le quitaron la ropa, lavaron su cuerpo, escuchó como algunas de las enfermeras insinuaron que su padre podría haberlo lastimado. Los doctores y a los que reconoció como ninjas de elite e incluso algunos de los policías que dirigían los Uchiha, le hicieron preguntas, pero él no respondió nada, no hubo ninguna palabra en sus labios. Incluso no reaccionó cuando lo sedaron, lo obligaron a perder el conocimiento, le dijeron que era necesario para poder salir de shock en el que se hallaba. Sus ojos comenzaron a pesar, mientras se cerraban, un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, no necesitaba preguntar, Kakashi lo sabía, su padre estaba muerto.

Esa noche, no hubo sueños, no hubo dolor, el benevolente beneficio del sedante sólo le dejo una oscuridad que lo acompañaría por tantos años. Así como el sufrimiento de seguir vivo, de respirar, de poder seguir sintiendo, de que su padre ahora ya no existía, al igual que muchos en el campo de batalla estaba destinado a desaparecer, en su caso ni siquiera estaría su nombre en el monumento a los caídos. 

* * *

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo dormido, no es que eso importara en realidad. Abrió los ojos, albergaba la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido un sueño, voltearía y vería a su padre durmiendo a su lado, eso seguía pensando pese a que había notado el color blanco en toda la habitación.

Ahí estaba en una silla junto a su cama el Sandaime, observándolo fijamente sin decir una sola palabra. No cualquiera había o tendría esa clase de privilegios, el mismo Hokage esperando a que despiertes, tomándose su tiempo, únicamente para averiguar si estás bien. Kakashi hubiera deseado jamás tener ese privilegio.

—Hatake Sakumo está muerto –dijo con un tono demasiado monótono para sus palabras. –Se suicidó.

—No has querido decir nada al respecto –se levantó al ver como los ojos de ese niño estaban necesitados de un poco de certeza. En efecto no importa cuántos años pasaran, por mucho que intentara recordar las enseñanzas de Tobirama Senju, nunca sería fácil decidir sobre la vida de los demás.

–No es necesario que digas algo. Me encargaré personalmente de su entierro, de que el motivo de su muerte no se sepa, más allá de los que estuvieron esa noche. Permanecerás aquí hasta que se lleve a cabo el funeral, es lo más conveniente –al decir esto Hiruzen se marchó.

Kakashi pasó dos días más en el hospital, supo que era inútil intentar escapar, había notado la presencia de varios guardias a ANBU a su alrededor.

Esa mañana encontró ropa limpia sobre su cama, era negra, no necesitaba preguntar, sabía lo que eso significaba. No fue necesario que algún ninja de dijera algo, él únicamente los siguió. Llegó al cementerio, un dolor increíble se apoderó de su pecho, el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones. Lo necesitaba, por un momento deseo gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero se contuvo, obligo a sus pies a dar cada uno de los pasos que lo llevaron hasta el lado del Hokage. El servicio fue rápido, deseaba ver el rostro de su padre por última vez, antes de que se volviera parte de la tierra, antes de que se pudriera dentro de ella. Sin embargo, esa imagen golpeó su cerebro, ese corte limpio de lado a lado, los ojos vacíos, el hilo de sangre que escurría de la boca de su padre, la sensación en sus pies, y el olor, el olor que había llenado toda la habitación. No, Kakashi no deseaba recordar de esa forma a su padre.

El servicio fúnebre terminó, su cabeza era una tormenta, no deseaba regresar a su casa, pero tampoco al hospital, sin embargo, no tenía ninguna opción. 

Fueron hasta su casa, el Sandaime le pidió que esperara mientras preparaba algo de té. Era su casa, aunque resultaba obvio que la habían limpiado, todo olía a desinfectante, todo estaba en el mismo lugar, pero sin ningún rastro de polvo. Lo habían hecho con la ingenua intención de eliminar la mancha de lo que había pasado.

Kakashi esperaba sentado en la cocina, era absurdo como sus pensamientos lo llevaban a preguntarse por qué el Hokage estaría preparando su propio té, pero todo seguía sin tener sentido, sin ser claro, seguía rodeado de las ideas que se fugaban entre la ilusión y la realidad.

—Kakashi estoy al tanto que ahora eres genin –Hiruzen le dio un sorbo a su bebida y le decía lo que ahora pasaría. –Además de que tu padre era el único familiar con el que contabas.

El niño apretó sus puños contra sus piernas, deseaba poder decir algo, pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido.

—Estas son las opciones, puedo buscarte una familia de acogida para que no estés solo –volvió a beber de su té. –Te llaman genio, incluso has logrado cosas que a la mayoría de los ninjas le toman tiempo, supongo que vivir solo no será un predicamento para alguien como tú.

Por qué tenía que decidir esto, hasta hace un par de horas estaba enterrando a su padre y ahora debía de decidir sobre su propio futuro.

—Prefiero estar solo –dijo sin levantar la mirada de sus piernas. –Quiero permanecer en casa.

—Respetaré tu decisión Hatake Kakashi, tanto tu padre como tu madre te han dejado un fideicomiso, además de que existe cierta cantidad por ser ninjas sobresalientes de la Villa, lo recibirás semanalmente, por lo que podrás vivir cómodamente por varios años.

No tenían sentido, las palabras de Hokage no tenían sentido, estaba hablando de cosas como dinero, como podía hacer para vivir solo sin ninguna necesidad, el hecho de lo que había pasado lo probaría como genio, como ninja. Él únicamente pensaba en que ahora había perdido a sus padres, ya no tenía a nadie que lo amara en este mundo.

—Además seguirás yendo a la academia, esto lo harás alternando misiones, de acorde a tu rango. Esto tal vez no estaba en tus planes, pero lo considero lo mejor, lo harás hasta que paulatinamente entres de lleno a las misiones –fue lo que le dijo el Sandaime, realmente no quería tener que lidiar con los demás.

El Hokage bebió el último trago que quedaba en su taza. –Es tiempo de que me vaya, si necesitas algo puedes buscarme.

El Hokage se levantó, ya no lo miró. Kakashi sintió como el Sandaime como sus guardias desaparecieron, ahora estaba únicamente él y su taza de té, la cual se había enfriado desde hace mucho tiempo. 

Pasó esa noche sentado en el mismo lugar, incapaz de moverse, mirando a un punto inexistente en la pared. Aun intentando encontrarle sentido a lo que había pasado, el por qué su padre lo había dejado solo, si únicamente quedaban ellos dos. No importaba cuanto lo repasara en su cabeza, no tenía sentido, su padre antes de que él se marchara le había dicho que lo amaba, ¿cómo puedes abandonar a lo que amas?

Tal vez nunca encontraría la respuesta.

* * *

Nunca se dio cuenta de que tan grande puede ser un lugar, un espacio, un sitio determinado, pero al mismo tiempo estar lleno de nada. Existía todo lo que hubo anteriormente dentro de la casa, los muebles, el baño, la cocina, si, muchas eran las cosas que permanecían iguales. El único lugar de la casa que había cambiado era el altar, ahora tenía dos fotos, no supo quién las colocó ahí, tampoco se molestaría en preguntar. Acaso esperaban que él rezara por su padre como lo hacía con su madre, ¿eso es lo que debería de hacer ahora? Resignarse a que Sakumo era un recuerdo al igual que su madre, una imagen a la que le rezaría todas las mañanas o todas las noches, cuando necesitara su consejo. ¿Acaso eso era lo que se esperaba que hiciera?

Miró fijamente el altar, tomó entre sus manos la foto de su padre, se veía sonriente, se veía feliz. Entonces, ¿por qué? Acaso él no era motivo suficiente para ser feliz, para seguir vivo. Su corazón se llenó de ira, de una furia que hacía que su cuerpo temblara, seguía sosteniendo la foto, por un momento deseo arrojarla al piso, romperla, hacerla pedazos, en la misma cantidad de fragmentos en el que Kakashi se había roto. Pero no pudo, únicamente la volvió a poner en el mismo lugar, el no rezaría por su padre, pero tal vez su madre lo haría desde el más allá.

Era el segundo día que estaba solo, no habían sido los mejores, no tenía hambre, no había dormido casi nada, incluso tuvo que sacar el futón a la sala, ya que pese a la profunda limpieza el seguía sintiendo el olor a sangre, estaba dentro del piso, de las paredes y sobre todo de su memoria. Tenía suficiente comida para un par de días, además de que el Hokage únicamente le había dado esa semana, también debería de volver a la academia.

Atardecía lentamente, Kakashi miraba el techo, contando las manchas que había en este. Intentando ocupar su mente en algo que no fuera su propia miseria, cuando escuchó un ruido en la entrada, no estaba seguro de lo que era. A decir verdad, Kakashi también estaba consciente de que era un blanco fácil, era bastante hábil, había derrotado a adultos más de una vez, pero seguía siendo presa fácil para alguien con mucha más experiencia. Salió lentamente, llevaba varios de sus kunai, tal vez los necesitaría, miró levemente por la ventana y vio como una figura estaba por escabullirse, en ese momento supo quién era, recordaba ese olor, bajo la guardia, abrió la puerta y dijo en voz alta. –Gai sé que eres tú. 

En efecto de las sombras salió el chico en spandex verde y con calentadores naranjas. –Kakashi, sólo te traje algo de comer, pensé que no te caería mal una comida casera.

Kakashi vi al piso, a unos cuantos centímetros de sus pies se encontraba lo que ahora sabía que era comida.

* * *

Gai no lo diría, nunca se lo diría, se lo guardaría como un tesoro, como lo hizo con los muchos momentos en los que Kakashi se mostró débil ante él. Lo guardaría dentro de su corazón, el lugar más seguro que hasta ese momento conocía, pero Gai había estado al pendiente de Kakashi desde que supo la muerte de Sakumo. Estaba en casa preparando la cena, quería retarlo, quería que fuera su rival, pero aún no se sentía listo, había acordado con su padre que lo retaría bajo sus propias reglas, cuando él sintiera que se acercaba un poco a Kakashi. A decir verdad, todavía se sentía muy lejos de eso, sin embargo, eso lo motivaba a seguir entrenando día a día, pronto llegaría el momento en que lo podría retar, eso lo hacía sonreír sin que se diera cuenta.

Escuchó que su padre llegaba, era un poco más temprano de lo normal, pero eso lo hacía sentir feliz, podrían pasar mucho más tiempo juntos.

—Gai –escuchó la voz de su padre proviniendo de la sala. Fue extraño, su padre estaba sentado, con una cara seria, demasiado para alguien quien siempre sonríe.

—Por favor siéntate –le hizo un gesto con la mano, Gai simplemente asintió.

—Hatake Sakumo murió, el padre de Kakashi-kun falleció –esa fueron las palabras de su padre. Fue extraño oírlo, pero sabía que no era una broma, su papá nunca bromearía con algo así.

—¿Qué pasó? –preguntó en algo que sonó como un gritó.

—Realmente no lo sé, y no es necesario saberlo. Lo único que importa es que Kakashi-kun necesitara a alguien en estos momentos –fue lo que dijo Dai.

Gai no sabía que decir, aun no lograba que fueran rivales, pero tal vez en este momento Kakashi no necesitaba un rival sino un amigo. En los días posteriores pudo ver a varios ANBU ir y venir de la casa de los Hatake, pero no vio al otro niño, sabía que no era tan fácil como preguntar y ya, no estaba seguro de como lo había averiguado, pero Dai sabía que día seria el funeral. Hubiera deseado poder acercarse a Kakashi ese día, sin embargo, permanecieron a lo lejos, con la distancia segura entre ellos y los guardias ANBU. Solamente estaba el Sandaime y Kakashi, para los Maito esa fue una escena desoladora, acaso no había nadie más que se preocupara por la muerte de Sakumo, por el dolor de Kakashi.

Gai estuvo al pendiente, con prudencia, aunque estaba desesperado por poder hablar con Kakashi, vio como el Hokage se fue, supo que ahora estaba solo. Sus pies amenazaban con traicionarlo y salir corriendo, pero esa palabra lo detuvo, ahora Kakashi estaba “solo”, tanto su padre como su madre estaban muertos, su pecho dolió, y no supo que era lo que debía hacer o decirle. Por lo que decidió, permanecer en su lugar, por ahora, cuidarlo a lo lejos debía de ser suficiente.

Había una idea en su cabeza mientras lo vigilaba, los genios también se esfuerzan, pero los genios también sufren, también necesitan que alguien los ame.

* * *

—Gracias Gai, pero no lo necesito –decía Kakashi en un tono bastante cortante.

—Kakashi –hizo una pausa, deseaba saber que decir en ese instante. –Kakashi, no sé qué decir, lo siento –confesó tímidamente.

—No es necesario que digas nada, no importa que digas, o que hagas eso no cambiara el hecho de que mi padre está muerto –las palabras de Kakashi sonaron extremadamente frías.

—Kakashi –su voz sonaba temblorosa. –No estás bien, es obvio con ver tus ojos. No has dormido, no has comido, has estado aquí encerrado, intentando protegerte de lo que está allá afuera, pero no puedes esconderte aquí para siempre.

Kakashi miró de manera indiferente a Gai. —¿Acaso a alguien le importa lo que me pase? –él lo sabía, tal vez podría morir dentro de esa casa y nadie se daría cuenta, desaparecería el igual que su padre.

—¡A mí me importa! –respondió Gai sujetando las manos de Kakashi. —¡A mí me importa! 

Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron, no esperaba esa respuesta, Gai era un niño al igual que él, no eran más que compañeros de la academia, y en alguna que otra ocasión jugaban con los demás, por qué le importaría.

Le sorprendía la respuesta, y esto permitió que en un osado movimiento Gai lo llevara dentro. Ahora estaban en su sala, sentado en el kotatsu, esperando a que el otro niño terminara de servir la cena, no es que deseara comer o que le importara que alguien más estuviera dentro de su casa, sino, que una vez más no sabía qué hacer. En unos cuantos minutos estaba su plato junto al de Gai, era sencillo, pero olía bien, era un poco de pescado con miso y algo de dashi. Comenzó a comer, no quería escuchar a Gai pedirle que lo hiciera, de reojo vio como el otro chico miraba a otro lado mientras este bajaba su máscara para comer. Todo el tiempo estuvieron en silencio, ninguno dijo nada, lo más probable era que no sabían que decir, así que permanecer callados era mucho mejor.

—Gracias –decía Kakashi dejando su plato sobre la mesa. –Te lo agradezco, ya puedes irte.

—Kakashi –Gai lo miraba, con una intensidad y algo más que no podía reconocer. –Está bien si estas triste o enojado, puedes sentirte mal y llorar, después de todo Sakumo-san era un buen hombre, un buen ninja, además de ser tu papá –el niño repetía las palabras de Dai, ya que él no comprendía del todo la situación, únicamente sabía que Kakashi debería de sentirse triste, debía de querer llorar, sólo que ahora no estarían los brazos de Sakumo para consolarlo.

—¿Un buen hombre? ¿Un buen ninja? –ahora quien miraba fijamente y lleno de furia era Kakashi. Mientras estuvo en el hospital, mientras fingía dormir había escuchado a los doctores, a los ANBU, e incluso a los policías Uchiha hablar sobre su padre.

—Qué clase de buen hombre deja a su hijo solo, qué clase de buen ninja permite que fracase su misión –su voz estaba llena de rabia. —¿Qué clase de buen padre se suicida?

Gai no sabía la verdadera causa de la muerte de Sakumo, él había hecho caso a las palabras de su padre, no importaba lo que hubiera pasado Kakashi necesitaba a alguien a su lado.

—Lo siento –hizo una pausa. –No lo sabía.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía –decía temblando Kakashi. –Yo no sabía que tan mal estaba mi padre, me dijo que la misión se había complicado, que tuvo que decidir entre sus compañeros y cumplir la misión, él eligió a los demás ninjas que lo acompañaban. Pero falló, esto lo hizo fallar, fue señalado como un fracasado, después de todo la seguridad de la Villa es más importante que unos cuantos, ese es el deber de todo ninja. Debí de darme cuenta, pero –tuvo que tomar aire, en su desesperación sus pulmones se habían quedado vacíos. –Pero yo estaba feliz, porqué ahora estaba más tiempo en casa, estaba conmigo, no importaba que estuviera callado, incluso ausente, bastaba con que me acercara a él para que me tomara en brazos y me platicara algo sobre mi madre, sobre él siendo joven, de él sintiéndose feliz. ¿Necesitaba decírmelo a mí? ¿O intentaba recordarse a sí mismo que valía la pena vivir? Pero falló, y yo falle, no fui una razón suficiente para que no se matara –desde hace varios minutos las lágrimas corrían sin parar por las mejillas de Kakashi. –Lo encontré en el baño, se había cortado el cabello, estaba regado por todo el piso, se miraba en el espejo sin decir nada, no me dijo ni una sola palabra, únicamente me miró, acarició mi cabeza y cerró la puerta. Ahora lo sé, era como un lobo viejo, un lobo herido, le habían arrancado la cola, lo habían dejado agonizando, le quitaron casi todo, el mismo se quitaría lo poco que le quedaba –se detuvo por un instante. 

—Lo poco que le quedaba era yo –se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, intentó escapar, pero Gai lo abrazó antes de que pudiera alejarse. No había comprendido mucho de lo que le dijo Kakashi, pero sabía que era lo que debía de hacer, a él los brazos de Dai siempre lo reconfortaban. No podía ofrecerle palabras de consuelo, ya que no sabía que decir, pero estaría con Kakashi.

Los dos niños cayeron sobre el futón de Kakashi que permanecía en el suelo, los brazos de Gai estaban enganchados a su espalda.

—¡Déjame! –le gritó mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima.

—¡No! Yo estaré aquí para ti, nunca te dejare. No importa lo que pase, yo estaré siempre para ti –Gai resistía increíblemente los movimientos de Kakashi.

—Gai –ahora su voz era una súplica. –Por favor déjame solo.

—No, no me iré –lo sujetó más fuerte. –Está bien, puedes llorar.

Dejó de pelear, ahora sus manos estaban sobre la espalda de Gai, hundió su cabeza en el pecho del otro niño, y comenzó a gritar. Era el dolor que había guardado en esos días, el que creyó poder guardar para siempre, sus gritos se fueron transformando en un llanto profundo, en lágrimas que no encontraba como detener. Gai no dijo nada, únicamente lo sostuvo, no lo dejó ni por un instante, no estuvo seguro cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pudieron ser horas o simplemente minutos. Pero ahí estaba ese calor cubriendo su cuerpo, escuchaba el latido del corazón de Gai, y sus brazos rodeándolo, sin que se diera cuenta se quedó dormido.

Gai sintió como la respiración de Kakashi fue tranquilizándose hasta que se convirtió en un ritmo constante, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo dormido, lo necesitaba, debía de descansar. Lo acomodó en el futón, fue por una manta, lo cubrió con esta, para después el mismo colarse debajo. Una vez más lo rodeo con sus brazos.

Él cumpliría su promesa, no importaría lo que pasara, Gai nunca dejaría solo a Kakashi.

* * *

Estaba tibio, se sentía cálido, se sentía tranquilo, olía bien, de hecho, era muy reconfortante. Se preguntó de manera casi inmediata el por qué, se dio cuenta que estaba debajo de su manta, lentamente sus ojos se fueron abriendo, su corazón latió rápidamente cuando lo que tuvo enfrente era una pantalla verde. No supo que hacer, en realidad solía pensar rápidamente como librarse de una situación delicada, compleja o difícil, era parte de su naturaleza analítica, sin embargo, en ese momento no estaba en ninguna de esas situaciones. Podía sentir como el pecho de Gai subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, deseaba que su cabeza no estuviera recargada contra este, ya que también escuchaba el sonido de su corazón, además de que seguía abrazándolo, en efecto, al parecer no lo había soltado en toda la noche. Pasaron varios minutos en los que intentaba entender lo que pasaba, pensar en la mejor estrategia para poder sobrevivir a eso, y al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de sentirse reconfortado. Como aprendería con los años, y sobre todo con aquello que está relacionado con Gai, a veces la solución más simple y práctica llegaría con dejar que las cosas únicamente siguieran su curso. 

—Kakashi, ¿estás despierto? –dijo Gai, todavía adormilado.

Kakashi no contestó, hizo un sonido de afirmación, fue cuando lo brazos de Gai dejaron de rodearlo, este se metió bajo la manta para sonreírle.

—Buenos días –decía sin más. –Tu quédate aquí, yo prepararé el desayuno –Kakashi vio como Gai salía del futón.

Hubiera podido decir muchas cosas, entre ellas agradecer y pedirle que se marchara, pero no hizo nada. Permaneció debajo de la manta dormitando, seguía tibio, seguía sintiéndose bien, se sentía como si Gai permaneciera ahí.

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales escuchaba algunos ruidos lejanos en la cocina, pero no les dio importancia, ahora ya no estaba el calor, pero el olor del otro niño seguía entre las cobijas.

—Kakashi, el desayuno está listo –ahí estaba ese tono energético. Al parecer Gai era así, en cuanto se despertaba estaba activado para no detenerse en todo el día.

Una vez más no dijo nada, sólo un sonido de afirmación, aunque su cuerpo se negaba a dejar el futón. —El desayuno es el alimento más importante del día, de esa manera podremos hacer todas las actividades sin necesidad de parar –de nuevo únicamente existió el ruido de afirmación.

—Kakashi –el tono de Gai sonaba un tanto serio. –No me obligues a traerte cargando.

Al escuchar esto Kakashi se levantó en automático, ya que sabía que lo haría, así que en contra de su voluntad se levantó y fue hasta la cocina, ahí estaba sentado, esperándolo, sonriéndole. El desayuno resultó ser una mezcla de las sobras de la noche anterior y de algunas de las cosas que tenía en su casa. Fue algo tranquilo, pese a que Gai no dejaba de hablar sobre su entrenamiento, cien sentadillas aquí, doscientas vueltas por acá, Kakashi se limitaba a oír. 

Kakashi agradeció por la comida, esperó a que Gai terminara, recogió sus tazones y tazas para después lavarlas.

Volteó para encontrar la mirada de Gai sobre él, tuvo que desviar la suya inmediatamente para poder decir. –Gracias –en realidad eran sinceras sus palabras.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa cubriendo el rostro de Gai. –De nada.

—Puedes irte a tu casa –sintió que su pecho se quedaba sin aliento. –Ya has hecho muchas cosas por mí.

—No –esa fue la respuesta contundente de Gai. –No, todavía no me iré.

—¿Qué? –realmente lo desconcertaba. –En serio no es necesario que te quedes –ahí estaba de nuevo una pausa. –Ni tampoco es tu obligación.

—¿Obligación? –de nuevo estaba esa sonrisa. –No es una obligación, yo quiero estar contigo. Además, esta casa necesita una buena limpieza, tú también Kakashi –su voz tenia cierto tono de autoridad. –Así que toma un baño mientras yo comienzo a limpiar.

Estaba por protestar, ¿tenía sentido? No, claro que no, estaba seguro que gastaría sus pocas energías en convencerlo, y de todas maneras no lo lograría.

—Está bien –decía dándose la vuelta. Preparó el baño, fue por un poco de ropa limpia, podía escuchar a Gai decirse a sí mismo que debía de terminar de limpiar la cocina antes de que él saliera de bañarse o debería de limpiar la habitación solo. 

El agua estaba tibia, relajó su cuerpo, ahora así sería su vida, debía de comenzar a acostumbrarse a ella. Debía de preparar cada una de sus comidas, limpiar la casa, lavar su ropa, bañarse, sonaba tan fácil, sin nada de encanto, entonces por qué pensarlo dolía tanto.

Salió del baño, fue en busca de Gai, se sentía un tanto renovado como para pedirle que se fuera, pero una vez más, antes de que pudiera articular una palabra este se encontraba frente a él con una cubeta y un trapo.

—Estoy seguro que si lo hacemos entre los dos terminaremos más rápido –otra vez no dijo nada, tomó lo que le dio Gai y comenzó a limpiar.

En efecto entre los dos terminaron en unos cuantos minutos, después lavaron el baño, e hicieron la colada. Kakashi no solía aceptar o recibir ayuda de otra persona que no hubiera sido su padre o su madre, pero ahora estaba colgando sus sabanas al lado de Gai.

Gai limpiaba un poco de sudor de su frente. –Bueno ahora únicamente nos falta la habitación –estaba por entrar de nuevo a la casa cuando volteo a ver a Kakashi.

Los ojos del otro niño estaban abiertos, muy abiertos, nunca los había visto así, pero sobre todo estaban llenos de pánico.

El niño de verde corrió al lado del otro, pudo ver como un ligero sudor se escurría por la frente de Kakashi, como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, y como los nudillos de la fuerza y la presión comenzaban a ponerse blancos.

—Él estaba ahí –dijo como un murmullo. —Ahí estaba mi papá.

No es que existiera una sabiduría en cada acción de Gai, por el contrario, él actuaba por instinto, en efecto, por el más puro instinto dejaba que su cuerpo reaccionara. Sujetó el rostro de Kakashi, y recargó su frente contra la del otro niño.

—Está bien si no la quieres limpiar –su aliento estuvo tan cerca de Kakashi, que este tuvo que reaccionar. —Ya terminamos la limpieza por hoy, ¿te gustaría entrenar?

Kakashi sólo asintió, Gai comenzó a correr, no dejaba de preguntarse por qué simplemente se limitó a seguirlo.

Llegaron al bosque, era como cualquier otro hasta que entrabas a los límites de los Nara, y eso a lo que definían como “El bosque de la Muerte”, pero ese día no era para este tipo de aventura, así que permanecieron en un claro.

Gai sabía que Kakashi ahora era genin, además de ser un genio nato, y sobre todo lo mucho que también se esforzaba por entrenar, lo que ignoraba el niño de cabello negro es que el otro también lo había visto crecer en ese tiempo, como poco a poco iba mejorando, como todos los días entrenaba sin cesar, como su taijutsu podría llegar a ser el mejor de Konoha.

—¿Qué te parece un poco de taijutsu Kakashi? –le preguntó sonriendo, de nuevo Kakashi únicamente asintió.

Sus movimientos eran todavía bastante torpes, le fue muy fácil a Kakashi adivinarlos, un par de minutos y Gai estaba en el piso.

Pero cada vez que Gai acabo en el piso se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro y una frase ridícula. —¡Wow! Eres genial, vamos atácame de nuevo.

Cayó tantas veces al piso que perdió la cuenta, pero en cada ocasión se puso de pie, fue así hasta que el sol comenzó a meterse.

—Gai creo que debemos de regresar –decía Kakashi mientras esquivaba un golpe.

—Creo que tienes razón –además muero de hambre, un gruñido de estómago acompañó a lo que dijo el niño.

Comenzaron a caminar lentamente sin mucha prisa rumbo al pueblo, Kakashi no sabía dónde vivía Gai, pero estaba seguro que no era cerca de él o lo habría visto, aunque sea una vez.

—Gai no es necesario que me acompañes a casa –dijo mientras volteó la cara.

—Es entrenamiento extra, si no llego a mi casa en menos de 10 minutos tendré que lavar los platos de la cena –sus ojos brillaron con genuina emoción.

Habían llegado al pueblo, caminado por algunas calles, Kakashi estaba pensado en la mejor estrategia para dejar a Gai cuando un estrepitoso grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Oi! –con ver de dónde provenía el grito supo que era el padre de Gai.

—¡Aquí estás hijo! –ahora Kakashi se preguntaba como esos dos podían sonreír todo el tiempo. —Espero que Kakashi-kun y tu hayan tenido un excelente y fantástico día.

—¡Claro que sí! Estuvimos entrenando juntos –los ojos de Gai en verdad brillaban.

—¡Perfecto! Los jóvenes deben de aprovechar su primavera al máximo –ahora los ojos de Dai también brillaban.

—¡Kakashi-kun cena con nosotros esta noche! –gritó Dai, extendiéndole la mano.

Kakashi no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada o de rechazar la invitación, en un segundo estaba colgando debajo del brazo de Dai, volteó a ver y Gai también colgaba, los estaba cargando a los dos.

Los tres pudieron ver a dos mujeres que murmuraban. —¿No es ese el hijo de Sakumo Hatake? ¿Deberíamos de llamar a los policías?

Dai las miró, hizo una reverencia y junto a su hijo dijo gritando. —¡Gracias por su apoyo!

Todo fue muy rápido, el papá de Gai era rápido, las casas se movían de aquí para allá, como lo hacían sus brazos y piernas, podía escuchar la risa del chico de verde. ¿Cómo es que podía estar divirtiéndose? 

* * *

Kakashi estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina de los Maito picando verduras junto con Gai, escuchaba las misiones del día de Dai, había ayudado a una anciana a encontrar unas cartas que había perdido dentro de su casa, trasladó algunos insumos al hospital de la Villa, todas eran cosas de esa índole. De reojo veía como Gai se entusiasmaba con cada una de las palabras de su padre, ¿eran cosas tan fáciles? ¿cómo es que podía maravillarse?

—Probaras mi famoso curry –decía Dai guiñándole un ojo. –Es algo espectacular.

Por alguna razón eso no le dio un buen presentimiento a Kakashi. –Es lo mejor del mundo, es mi comida favorita –ahí estaba de nuevo el entusiasmo en la voz de Gai.

Siguieron preparando las cosas de la cena, los Maito al parecer no conocían la comodidad del silencio, ya que hablaron todo el tiempo.

Estuvieron servidos tres tazones humeantes en la mesa además de sus correspondientes tazas de té, Kakashi debía de admitir que olía y se veía bien. Todos agradecieron por la comida, bajó tímidamente su máscara, se dio cuenta como tanto Gai como Dai, se concentraron en su comida, mientras Gai hablaba de lo que hicieron en el bosque.

No era el mejor curry del mundo, pero estaba decente, tenía un sabor picante por las especies, pero nada que no pudiera manejar. Unos minutos después los tres tazones estaban vacíos, bebieron su té, con un suspiro de satisfacción la cena había terminado.

Kakashi se levantó de su silla. —Gracias por la cena Dai-san –hizo una pequeña pausa. —Pero debo regresar a casa.

—De ninguna manera –por primera vez en toda la noche el rostro de Dai estaba serio. —Sería algo muy irresponsable de mi parte, como ninja no lo puedo permitir.

—Pero –Kakashi intentó decir algo, pero de nuevo estaban frente a él esos ojos llenos de determinación, sabía que no lo convencería de lo contrario.

—El baño está listo, puedes usarlo mientras Gai y yo limpiamos la cocina –Gai le sonreía, parecía que leyó su mente con lo que le dijo. –No te preocupes buscare algo para que puedas dormir.

Dai le había señalado el baño, escuchó como reto a su hijo a terminar de limpiar antes de que él se terminara de bañar. Mientras el agua bajaba por su cuerpo no podía dejar de pensar en muchas cosas, la casa de Gai no estaba ni remotamente cerca de la suya, de hecho, se encontraba en una de las zonas más pobres de la villa, era un lugar pequeño si la comparaba con la suya. Además de que a este punto estaba seguro que tanto Gai como su padre hacían todo esto para no dejarlo solo. ¿Por qué ayudarlo? ¿Qué ganarían con eso?

Dejó la bañera de agua caliente, estaba temiendo dejar el baño, no estaba ansioso por ver qué clase de ropa tendría que usar, sin embargo, no podía seguir por siempre dentro del baño. Para su sorpresa encontró una playera gris junto a unos pantalones de chándal en el mismo color, de hecho, era un atuendo bastante cómodo para dormir.

—Nada como una refrescante ducha para rejuvenecer –Kakashi ahora sabía por qué Gai hablaba de esa manera.

—Kakashi-kun la habitación de Gai esta lista, te deje unos cuantos libros para que leas mientras tomamos un baño –de nuevo Dai le señaló el lugar.

—Papá debemos de hacer menos tiempo que Kakashi, es un reto para ti y para mi –Gai estaba emocionado.

—Claro que si –contestó mientras caminaban al baño.

Kakashi entró a la habitación de Gai, tampoco era nada del otro mundo, únicamente que al parecer le gustaban las tortugas, pudo ver varios juguetes con la forma de estas por todo el lugar. Los dos futones estaban acomodados en el centro, y sobre de estos se encontraban varios libros, el niño se sorprendió al ver lo que eran. Todos eran cuentos, cuentos para niños, fue extraño, no lo pudo entender, después de todo las únicas historias de esa naturaleza que él conocía eran las que alguna vez le contó su madre.

Comenzó a ojearlos con desinterés, mientras escuchaba las risas que provenían del baño. Había varios que hablaban de tortugas, de samuráis y ninjas, pero sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio la portada de ese libro en particular, ese era un cuento que hablaba de perros.

Cada página le pareció hermosa, cada palabra bastante adecuada para describir a un perro, después de todo él sabía sobre perros. Al parecer el pequeño, chato y marrón protagonista se metía en varios problemas, sin que se diera cuenta una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó debajo de la máscara, al parecer Kakashi se olvidó que no era más que un niño pequeño. 

Mientras leía por tercera vez el cuento, Gai y Dai entraron a la habitación. —Espero que hayas encontrado algo que te gustara Kakashi –dijo Gai mientras se sentaba en su futón. 

—Ya es bastante tarde, creo que ya se deben de dormir –decía Dai desde la puerta de la habitación.

—Pero Papá –los ojos de Gai eran completamente suplicantes.

—Está bien –entró a la habitación y se sentó en el piso. –Pero sólo será uno, ¿cuál quieren?

—El cuento que trae Kakashi, ya que él es el invitado –Gai asentía con la cabeza.

—Buena elección –Dai miró a Kakashi y este le entregó el libro.

Con cada palabra de Dai parecía que el cuento cobraba vida, fingía una voz distinta para cada personaje, dramatizaba de forma perfecta todas las escenas. Los dos niños estaban atónitos, emocionados y concentrados en lo que leía, pese a que ambos sabían que iba a pasar, es increíble lo que un padre puede hacer cuando cuenta un cuento.

Kakashi se sintió afortunado de tener esa máscara sobre su rostro, ya que al terminar la historia se dio cuenta de que se había emocionado tanto como Gai.

Dai recogió los libros, mientras los niños se acomodaban bajo las mantas, les deseó buenas noches y apagó la luz.

—¿Kakashi estás despierto? –preguntó Gai en un murmullo.

—Si –respondió de la misma manera.

—Fue un día divertido ¿verdad? –la voz de Gai sonaba somnolienta.

—Si –contestó Kakashi mientras sus propios ojos se cerraban.

Unas cuantas horas después el eterno genin miraba a los pequeños dormir, ahora estaban los dos abrazados, en el mismo futón y debajo de la misma manta.

Sabía lo que había pasado con Hatake Sakumo, Gai se lo confesó mientras se bañaban, su pequeño no entendía todas las implicaciones que llevaban aquellas palabras, además estaba al tanto del desprecio del que había sido presa en sus últimos días. Deseaba creer que alguien como Sakumo que fue capaz de hacerse conocer por todo el país del fuego, ser conocido como el Colmillo Blanco, quien por muchos años fue un orgullo de la Villa, tenía un motivo tan grande, tan importante para decidir suicidarse. Dai intentaba comprender como con ese acto Sakumo de alguna manera intentó proteger a su hijo, pero no pudo, simplemente no pudo entenderlo, sin embargo, él no era como los otros ninjas, no lo juzgaría. Lo guardaría en su memoria como un igual, como un padre, como un hombre que resultó ser tan mortal como todos los demás.

Así que Maito Dai cuidaría a ese pequeño niño que ahora estaba solo el tiempo que fuera necesario, después de todo eso es lo que haría un padre.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que estaba en la casa de Gai. Recordó todo lo que pasó ese día, no podía decir que era de los mejores de su vida, pero sí de los mejores en los últimos días. Escuchaba la respiración de Gai, así como sus ligeros ronquidos, volteó a verlo, y por un momento se sintió celoso. Sin duda era un sentimiento absurdo e incluso inapropiado, después de todo su compañero le ofreció comida, casa y cuidado, sin embargo, ahí estaba esa sensación. Su pecho dolió y se contrajo, una vez más se escapaba su aliento lentamente de sus pulmones, se sintió sofocar, deseaba escapar no podía permanecer ni un minuto más.

Kakashi estaba celoso, enojado, frustrado, todos esos sentimientos golpeaban su cabeza al recordar a Gai con su padre. Ese chico no era nada extraordinario, no era un genio como él, no tenía ni remotamente cerca su potencial, entonces, ¿por qué seguía teniendo un padre que lo amara?

Estaba por levantarse, por huir en medio de la noche, cuando el otro niño, que traía un piyama verde con tortugas se levantó, ¿acaso se había delatado? No, eso era imposible. Gai cargaba una pequeña tortuga de peluche en la mano, se levantó y fue hasta el futón de Kakashi, levantó la manta y ahora estaba junto a él, abrazándolo como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

—Gai –dijo susurrando, pero no hubo respuesta, el otro niño seguía dormido.

Intentó moverse suavemente para escapar de su agarre, pero al hacer esto Gai incluso lo había sujetado más fuerte. Agradeció que siguiera dormido, ya que la mano de Gai sobre su pecho hubiera sentido lo rápido que latía su corazón, ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación cálida colándose a su cuerpo, ese olor tranquilizante, esa respiración constante y profunda. Todo junto era como una canción, una canción de cuna para ser más específico, ya que sus ojos volvieron a pesar, de su boca se escapó un bostezo, estaba quedándose dormido. En esos momentos el plan de escapar se había desvanecido de su cabeza, se había quedado dormido una vez más, y sin que su mente lo supiera, su cuerpo había actuado, ahora él también estaba abrazando a Gai.

* * *

Era verde y con tortugas, eso era lo primero que habían visto sus ojos esa mañana. Si, seguía en la casa de Gai, y dos veces había amanecido entre sus brazos, también fue consciente de que los suyos estaban debajo de los del otro niño. Su cara estaba completamente roja, si, sin duda era una ventaja llevar consigo su máscara, de otra manera no podría ocultar lo que le pasaba. 

Ahora sin duda debía de escapar, el olor de Gai comenzaba a adormecerlo de nuevo, al igual que a su cuerpo, pensó que podía dormir todo el día de ser necesario.

—¡Arriba! –el grito de Dai había roto de lleno esa posibilidad.

Gai abrió sus ojos, y dejó de abrazar a Kakashi, aunque no lo aceptaría se sintió un poco desilusionado.

—Buenos días –contestó Gai tallándose los ojos, Kakashi hizo lo mismo.

—¡Hoy es mi día libre! Así que debemos de aprovecharlo de la mejor manera –al parecer los Maito no usaban un tono normal de voz.

—¡Perfecto! –gritó Gai lleno de energía.

—¡Ahora lávense la cara! ¡Los espero en la cocina! –ahí estaba la cara de Dai con una enorme sonrisa.

—Kakashi-kun ahora tu ropa está limpia –Dai se la entregó doblada a la perfección.

—Gracias –dijo tímidamente. ¿Acaso se levantó a mitad de la noche a lavarla? Su ropa estaba completamente seca, a este punto estaba bastante avergonzado.

El piyama de Gai salió volando y en un minuto estaba listo con su ropa usual. —¡Kakashi ahora me iré a lavar el rostro! Te espero en la cocina.

Kakashi se quedó solo en la habitación, pudo cambiarse la ropa tranquilamente, salió de la habitación con dirección al baño, incluso habían dejado un cepillo de dientes con su nombre. Ahora estaba seguro que tanto Gai como Dai lo habían planeado todo, pero seguía sin saber que pensar al respecto.

Los encontró en la cocina, mientras servían el desayuno, Dai hizo un gesto amable para que se sentara. Kakashi lo hizo, Gai coloco los platos para los tres, era un desayuno típico sopa de miso, natto, huevo y tofu, eso de alguna manera lo dejó complacido, no deseaba curry como desayuno.

Los tres habían terminado, pero esta vez Kakashi fue el primero en levantarse. —Dai-san por favor déjeme lavar los platos.

—Está bien –le decía mientras lo miraba tranquilamente.

—¡Pero Papá! ¡Kakashi es nuestro invitado! –se quejó Gai.

—Puedes ayudarle, si eso te complace hijo mío –señaló el hombre mayor.

—¡Muy bien! Kakashi yo secaré y acomodaré los platos –era gracioso que en realidad Gai se emocionara por cosas como estas.

Ambos niños jalaron las sillas para alcanzar el fregadero, Kakashi lavaba los platos en silencio, mientras Gai, hacia un extraño sonido mientras los secaba y acomodaba.

—¡Listo! –una vez más Gai gritaba.

—Pensé en nuestras actividades del día –Dai se tocaba la barbilla. —Primero un pequeño entrenamiento, después ir por algunas raciones, más tarde otro poco de entrenamiento, pensé tal vez en los acantilados, después un ligero almuerzo. Para continuar con una pequeña visita a los monumentos de los fundadores, meditar y comer ahí, después una carrera de regreso, para finalmente preparar la cena.

—¡Papá todo eso suena maravilloso! ¡Será un día genial! –los ojos de Gai estaban llenos de brillo.

—Sin duda tienen un gran día por delante –decía Kakashi caminando rumbo a la puerta. —Espero que se diviertan mucho.

No pudo cruzar la puerta de la cocina, una vez más estaba debajo del brazo de Dai, y miró en el otro a Gai, que con sus manos intentaba contener su risa.

—¡Kakashi-kun estas cordialmente invitado a el día de relajación y entretenimiento de los Maito! -—unos segundos después de nuevos sus piernas y brazos se balanceaban de aquí para allá, todo se movía velozmente, por un instante creyó que su estómago no resistiría.

No cabe duda que los Maito eran personas difíciles de entender, pero eso extrañamente no le molestaba a Kakashi.

* * *

En ese instante había una infinidad de preguntas en su cabeza, tal vez ese era el lado negativo de ser un genio, además de que incluso cuestionaba esa palabra, ¿qué significa ser un genio? Tenía una hora entrenando con Gai y su padre, si bien la disciplina y el entrenamiento no eran algo desconocido para él, ese ritmo no lo podría sostener cualquiera. Si bien era sabido que los Maito no se destacaban por nada en realidad, Kakashi estaba seguro que pocos ninjas tenían esa voluntad, esa energía y esa determinación.

Kakashi se había enfrentado a ninjas mucho mayores que él, pero le costó mantener el ritmo que habían marcado en su rutina de ejercicio de esa mañana. Una vez más estaba agradecido de que su máscara cubriera sus mejillas, ya que disimulaba a la perfección el rojo que por el cansancio se había apoderado de su rostro.

Ahora corrían rumbo a la tienda de víveres, la gente que los vio pasar corriendo se preguntó seriamente si debían de notificarle a la policía del pueblo, afortunadamente eran demasiado perezosos o desinteresados para que les importara lo que hacían los Maito con Hatake Kakashi.

Dai tenía una pequeña lista de comestibles, le dio a cada pequeño una canasta y le pidió que buscaran las cosas entre los dos. Una vez más estaba ahí la pregunta en la cabeza de Kakashi, por qué hacía esto sin oposición, simplemente podría escapar, pero ahora recorría la tienda en busca del tofu.

Se reunieron con Dai una vez que tuvieron cada cosa de su lista, él les sonrió complacido, lo habían hecho exactamente en quince minutos, cumpliendo con el reto que les propuso.

—¡Muy bien pequeños!¡Estoy orgulloso de ustedes! –por el rostro del hombre mayor se escurrían unas enormes y ridículas lágrimas de alegría. —Como hicieron tan buen trabajo pueden elegir algo que les guste de la tienda.

Kakashi estaba a punto de decir algo cuando ahora era arrastrado del brazo por Gai, no sabía que decir o cómo actuar al respecto, en definitiva, su compañero y su padre lo desconcertaban.

—¿Qué te gustaría Kakashi? –Gai tocó su barbilla pensando que deseaba.

Una vez más únicamente se dejaba guiar, había hecho este tipo de cosas con sus padres, pero no dejaba de sentirse fuera de lugar. Ahora los dos niños se encontraban frente a un gran estante de libros, al menos Gai lo había llevado a una sección donde se sentía cómodo. El chico de verde miraba con sus grandes ojos curiosos todo lo que tenía ese lugar para ofrecerle, hasta que lo encontró, una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

—Kakashi–decía Gai mientras iba al lado del otro chico. —¡Mira! –dijo con tanto entusiasmo cuando le mostró el libro de tortugas para colorear que había elegido.

Kakashi estaba por decir algo cuando sus ojos también se iluminaron, Gai lo notó al instante, no fue necesario que dijera algo. Volteó a ver dónde estaba centrada la mirada de Kakashi, era obvio que había encontrado lo que deseaba llevar, lo tomó y caminaron juntos hasta donde se encontraba Dai esperándolos.

Dai pagó sus compras, por alguna razón la cajera los miraba con recelo, pero a ninguno de los Maito pareció importarle, y Kakashi simplemente decidió ignorarla.

Hicieron una breve escala en la casa de los Maito para dejar las compras y recoger el almuerzo que había preparado Dai en la mañana, una vez ordenadas las compras, estaban listos para salir de nuevo. Ahora corrían rumbo a los acantilados, ese era uno de los lugares favoritos de Kakashi, además de ser el lugar donde Gai se había prometido a si mismo volverse su rival.

En esta ocasión fue Kakashi el primero en llegar, una sensación que hacía tiempo sentía que se le escapaba lleno su pecho, se sentía feliz, si, en ese momento se sentía feliz.

Tanto Gai como su padre tardaron unos cuantos minutos más en llegar, al estar en la cima, vieron a Kakashi mirando al horizonte, ambos sintieron cierta presión en su corazón, pero no dijeron nada.

—¡Maravilloso Kakashi-Kun! –le dijo Dai sonriéndole.

—¡La próxima vez te ganaré! –decía Gai intentando recobrar el aliento.

Los tres buscaron un árbol en la cercanía, se sentaron bajo su sombra para comer su almuerzo sin ninguna prisa, al parecer los Maito también sabían detenerse por un rato. Mientras comían Dai les contaba historias sin sentido como porque algunas personas se parecen a sus mascotas, o alguna otra clase de animales, era divertido escucharlo, aunque Kakashi seguía aparentando cierta indiferencia.

Descansaron un rato más, ahora era Gai quien le contaba sobre la colección de tortugas de juguete que tenía en casa y donde había obtenido cada una de ellas. Unos cuantos minutos después se dirigían al monumento de los fundadores, que se encontraba exactamente del otro lado, no fue necesario preguntar, eso contaba como entrenamiento extra.

Ahí estaban a los pies de Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha, eran demasiado grandes o tal vez ellos demasiado insignificantes, al menos eso fue lo que pensó Kakashi al verlos. Podría ser un simbolismo de cuán importante puede llegar a ser un ninja y de todo lo que se necesita para proteger una villa y a su gente, “proteger” esa palabra dolió dentro de la cabeza del pequeño Hatake.

Dai les contó la historia que todo habitante de Konohagakure conoce desde pequeño, pese a eso Kakashi estaba dispuesto a oírla una vez más.

—Ahora, debajo de las sombras de los fundadores meditaremos un poco –Dai tomó la posición de loto, junto sus manos y cerró los ojos, Gai lo siguió inmediatamente.

Kakashi estaba sorprendido al parecer tanto Gai como su padre conocían el silencio, él hizo lo mismo, pero no era la situación más cómoda. Todavía cuando cerraba sus ojos podía ver a su padre tendido en el suelo, regresaba esa sensación viscosa a sus pies, y ese intenso olor a hierro golpeaba su nariz. Realmente lo intentó, pero no pudo, unas ligeras lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas, y su respiración comenzaba a volverse irregular, vaciando lentamente sus pulmones. Sentía como se comenzaba a hundir lánguidamente en la oscuridad de su interior, cuando una cálida sensación llegó a su cuerpo. Maito Dai acariciaba en pequeños círculos su espalda, su mano era grande, un poco pesada, sin embargo, se sentía bien. Estaba intentando tranquilizarlo, pero no dijo palabra alguna, únicamente continuó con ese ligero movimiento, Kakashi ni siquiera abrió los ojos, simplemente lo dejó hacerlo.

Lentamente sus pensamientos se fueron tranquilizando, seguía preguntándose por qué su padre lo había hecho, por qué lo había dejado, pero seguía sin tener una respuesta, así que le tendría que bastar con tenerse a sí mismo.

Los minutos pasaron, pero ahora estaba tranquilo, era bueno no temerle a la idea de cerrar tus propios ojos.

—Bueno chicos es momento de regresar –dijo Dai levantándose del suelo. Esta vez no corrieron, simplemente caminaron mientras el sol descendía lentamente detrás de ellos.

Ahí estaba siguiendo sus pasos, sin decir nada, ni oponerse, ni huir, se dejaba llevar, eso resultaba de alguna manera mucho más fácil que enfrentar su realidad.

Prepararon la cena entre todos, mientras comían repasaban lo que hicieron y qué les había gustado más. De nuevo se encontró tomando un baño, después esperando a Gai en la habitación de este, hubiera sido la oportunidad perfecta para escapar, sin embargo, no lo hizo, se quedó ahí revisando una vez más el cuento de la noche anterior.

—¡Kakashi! ¡Vamos a necesitar esto! –Gai tomó una caja de uno de los estantes de su habitación y la dejó sobre los futones.

—No se queden despiertos mucho rato, el cuerpo también necesita un buen descanso –les gritó Dai desde su propia habitación.

Gai abrió la caja como si se tratara de un tesoro inimaginable, estaba llena de pinturas, pinceles, lápices de colores, crayolas, todo lo necesario para lo que iban a hacer.

Gai sujetó con una gran sonrisa de felicidad su libro para colorear, miró a Kakashi y con esa misma sonrisa le entregó lo que había escogido en la tienda. También era un libro para colorear, pero el de Kakashi era de perros, de distintas razas y tamaños, un poco caricaturescos, pero al niño le parecieron bonitos. Cada uno se acomodó en su futón, y comenzaron a colorear, Gai le pedía su opinión sobre cómo lo hacía o qué color se vería mejor, y al mismo tiempo le daba su opinión o le sugería un color para cada perro que era coloreado por Kakashi. 

Dai los encontró dormidos, con suma calma recogió todo lo que se encontraba tirado en el piso, lo volvió a colocar en la caja, y colocó los libros sobre la mesa. Después tapó con su respectiva manta a cada niño, acarició la frente de su hijo y le deseó buenas noches, hizo lo mismo con Kakashi quien dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

—Te quiero papá –esas palabras se escaparon de forma inconsciente de la boca de Kakashi.

Una vez más Dai acarició su mejilla. —Yo también te quiero hijo –no tenía certeza de que sus palabras llegarían a los sueños de Kakashi, pero estaba seguro que debajo de la máscara se había marcado una pequeña sonrisa.

Se levantó, los miró otra vez, apagó la luz y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Al parecer se estaba volviendo una extraña costumbre la de que sus ojos al despertar lo primero que vieran fuese la camiseta verde del piyama de Gai, si, había pasado otra noche en la casa de los Maito. Pese a la tranquilidad y comodidad que acompañaba el estar entre los brazos de Gai recordó que ese día debía de regresar a la academia, no había pensado mucho al respecto, de lo que iba a pasar con él, después de todo ahora era genin.

Se levantó rápidamente, se vistió, salió de la habitación de Gai. Todavía tenía el tiempo suficiente para ir a su casa y regresar a la academia.

Chocó de nuevo contra una pantalla verde, Dai lo miraba con cierta paciencia y ternura, Kakashi no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera evitar la mirada.

—Kakashi-kun buenos días –dijo sonriéndole.

—Buenos días –respondió un tanto tímido.

—Hoy regresas a la academia, ¿verdad? –Dai acariciaba su cabeza.

—Si –hizo una pausa e intentó decir algo.

—Supongo que no es fácil para ti, pero debes de hacerlo –Dai seguía sonriendo. —Gai te alcanzará en la academia.

—Gracias –fue sincero, después se marchó.

Llegó a su casa, aunque su ausencia no había sido más allá de un par de días, le pareció extrañamente abrumador que nada hubiera cambiado. Todo seguía igual, terriblemente igual, en un pensamiento que se volvería reiterativo en su cabeza con el tiempo, si él desapareciera nada cambiaría, el mundo seguiría igual, todos continuarían y él simplemente se perdería, se volvería un recuerdo que terminaría olvidado como lo que ahora era su padre.

Recogió su mochila, ahí había guardado las ordenes de Hiruzen, también tomó un poco de dinero para comprar algo de comer, y se fue rumbo a la academia.

Llegó incluso con algunos minutos extras, su sensei lo estaba esperando en la entrada, le pidió que lo acompañara. Kakashi lo hizo sin preguntar nada, esa era parte de ser ninja, seguir órdenes, ya que cada una tenía un propósito.

* * *

En realidad, las clases siguieron bastante normales, sin nada del orden de lo extraordinario, incluso le sorprendió que Gai no dijo nada, estaba como siempre atento a todo lo que decían los maestros, y en los ratos libres hablando con otros chicos.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando lo sacaron de su ensoñación. —Kakashi–kun me alegra verte –era Rin, quien se había deslizado hasta su lado. –No viniste una semana completa, pensé que había ocurrido algo malo contigo, pero el Sensei dijo que estabas un poco enfermo.

El escuchar esto desconcertó a Kakashi, ya que también se había estado preguntando por qué los demás no lo cuestionaban al respecto de la muerte de su padre, a decir verdad, se sentía aliviado ya que no tendría que hablar con nadie al respecto. Sin embargo, eso provocó una pequeña punzada en su pecho, era obvio que los altos mandos incluidos el Hokage habían decidido ocultar el motivo de la muerte de Sakumo. Kakashi lo entendía, era un pequeño genio no necesitaba demasiados elementos o explicaciones para comprender una situación. El saber que el poderoso Colmillo Blanco se había suicidado, no sólo traería incertidumbre entre la población, entre los mismos ninjas que se han sentido heridos, cansados, fatigados e incluso en ocasiones incapaces de continuar, no, eso no era bueno, no en esta época donde debían de seguir cada orden sin chistar ni dudar. Resultaba más conveniente una muerte anónima, sin causa precisa, una tragedia más entre tantas no significa nada. Tampoco era conveniente que las otras Naciones y Villas ninjas se enteraran, eso los haría ver débiles como guerreros, así que de esa manera Hatake Sakumo sería una figura que se perdería en el claro oscuro de la historia de Konoha.

—Sí, pero ya estoy mejor –fue la respuesta de Kakashi, Rin intentó decir otra cosa, pero no pudo el Sensei empezaba con la clase.

Estaban sentados en su lugar favorito de la academia, Gai había llevado el almuerzo para los dos, Kakashi compró un poco de shokupan, además de un zumo para cada uno.

—El tercero dio la indicación de que debo de permanecer en la academia un tiempo más pese a haber obtenido el rango de genin –dijo mientras dejaba su comida a un lado. —Realizaré misiones de forma paulatina hasta que ya no sea necesaria mi permanencia aquí, espero que no sea mucho tiempo –dio un pequeño suspiro –después de todo si no realizo misiones ¿qué objetivo tiene ser ninja?

Gai no dijo nada, pero se alegraba, aquello significaba que pasaría un poco más de tiempo al lado de Kakashi, y eso realmente lo hacía feliz.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, todos los chicos caminaban rumbo a sus casas, irían con aquellos que los amaban, ese sería el primer día en que Kakashi debía de enfrentar la realidad de la soledad. Caminaba lentamente en dirección a su casa, cuando una presencia demasiado ruidosa, excéntrica e increíblemente feliz estaba detrás de él.

—Kakashi –kun es hora de la cena –sin que pudiera decir nada, ahí estaba otra vez colgando debajo del brazo de Maito Dai, mientras escuchaba la risa estruendosa de Gai.

Los Maito era sin duda personas extrañas.

* * *

Así fue toda esa semana, salía temprano de la casa de los Maito y por las tardes era interceptado por Dai para cenar, bañarse y dormir. Aunque no lo dijera apreciaba eso, los instantes que pasaba con ellos, los juegos con Gai, las historias de Dai, la comida, las charlas, todo era bueno, más no perfecto ya que no podía ser así para siempre.

Era sábado a media tarde, estaban en la sala de los Maito tomando el té, realmente debía de hacerlo, aunque sabía que no quería hacerlo, sin embargo, debía de enfrentarlo.

—Dai-san —Kakashi apretaba sus manos contra sus piernas. —Gracias por lo que han hecho por mí –su voz temblaba un poco. —Pero, pero ya no puedo seguir haciendo esto, debo de aprender a estar solo, no importa que tan difícil sea, debo hacerlo —unas pequeñas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

—Sé que ahora soy huérfano, tanto mi padre como mi madre están muertos, y no puedo hacer nada para cambiar ese hecho. Únicamente me queda seguir viviendo, convertirme en un gran ninja, no cometer los mismos errores que ellos, debo de encontrar mi propio camino y debo de hacerlo solo.

—Gracias por no haberme dejado solo, al parecer en todo el pueblo fueron los únicos que me miraron –sonrió debajo de la máscara. —Los únicos que se preocuparon por mí.

—Kakashi –decía Gai dejando su té. —No necesitas irte, puedes quedarte con nosotros para siempre –eso en la cabeza del niño vestido de verde sonaba realmente bien.

—No, Kakashi- kun no puede hacer eso –contestó Dai con su voz más seria. —Muy bien, entiendo tus palabras Kakashi- kun, te hemos ayudado hasta donde debíamos, pero ahora es tu turno de enfrentar la situación. En efecto no será fácil, tampoco sencillo, te encontraras con gente que te mire con desprecio y que te juzgue por los actos de tu padre, que intentaran lastimarte usando eso en tu contra, sin embargo, eres fuerte, más fuerte de lo que te imaginas. Más allá de ser un genio ninja, tienes la determinación para lograr tu objetivo –Dai llenó sus pulmones para decir lleno de entusiasmo. —¡Crece Hatake Kakashi y conviértete en uno de los mejores ninjas que haya visto esta Villa! –ahí estaba de nuevo la sonrisa y los pulgares arriba.

—Gracias –volvió a decir tímidamente. —De nuevo gracias por todo.

—Siempre serás bienvenido hijo –fue la respuesta de Dai, al escuchar esas palabras las mejillas de Kakashi se cubrieron de rojo.

En el umbral de la puerta de los Maito se despedían, Dai se hincó a la altura de Kakashi y le dio un abrazo, Gai hizo lo mismo. Kakashi volteó una vez más antes de marcharse para decir adiós con la mano, el pequeño ninja desapareció a lo lejos mientras la noche cubría a la Villa. 

En efecto, siempre fue bienvenido, Dai nunca dijo nada cuando el otro niño amanecía debajo del futón de su hijo, o incluso despertar con Kakashi y Gai a cada uno de sus costados, o como su hijo dejaba una nota en su habitación diciéndole que esa noche estaría al lado de su amigo. Después de todo Maito Dai entendía que existen muchas cosas las cuales simplemente se les debe de dejar fluir, porque tienen su propio cause.

* * *

El primer día en su casa sin la compañía de nadie como se lo dijo Dai-san no resultó ser fácil, además estaba un poco intranquilo, había intentado convocar a los Ninken, pero no habían acudido a ninguna de sus invocaciones. Estaba seguro de que había usado el mismo pergamino que su madre para realizar el summon, pero no había tenido éxito.

Lo intentó una vez más, tal vez estaban enfadados porque no los había atendido como lo hacían su padre y su madre. Una vez más lo hizo, espero unos cuantos segundos, creía que de nuevo no acudirían, sin embargo, una nube de humo reveló su presencia ante él.

Ōkami era el perro más viejo el líder del equipo, además del macho alfa, por su aspecto parecía más un lobo que un perro, siempre fue el favorito de su madre.

—Gracias –dijo Kakashi sin saber bien que decir. —Supongo que están molestos conmigo por haberlos descuidado, pero —no pudo terminar su frase cuando Ōkami lo interrumpió.

—Sabemos lo que ha pasado con tu padre Hatake Sakumo –decía con su voz autoritaria. —Pequeño niño, eso resultaba inevitable hacía tiempo que el olor a muerte se había apoderado de su cuerpo y alma.

Kakashi sintió vértigo al escuchar esas palabras del líder de los Ninken. —Respondimos a tu padre solamente en agradecimiento a tu madre, siempre fue a ella a quien le éramos fieles. Le hicimos la promesa de estar junto a tu padre, pero ahora él ya no está, así que no es necesario seguir unidos a tu clan. 

Esas palabras significaban que el vínculo con su madre y los Ninken estaba por romperse.

—Sin embargo —una vez más habló Ōkami. —Te hemos estado observando, hemos visto cómo has logrado sobrevivir tu solo e incluso como te has abierto a otros seres humanos. Eres fuerte, inteligente y determinado, te pareces demasiado a tu madre. Por lo que hemos estado discutiendo el pacto Hatake Kakashi, deliberando de si eres digno o no para que respondamos a ti.

El perro era enorme incluso sentado era un poco más alto que Kakashi, este lo miró fijamente.

—Creemos que eres digno de renovar el pacto, confiaremos como lo hicimos con tu madre, sin embargo, la mayoría de nosotros somos muy viejos para estar a tus ordenes, además debes de aprender a pelear y entrenar a nuestro lado. Realizaras de nuevo el summon –le ordenó el perro. Kakashi lo hizo sin protestar, dibujo lo símbolos necesarios con su propia sangre para llevar a cabo la invocación. Una pequeña nube de humo develó a un pequeño cachorro, no podía tener más de un par de semanas de haber nacido.

—Su nombre es Pakkun, es mi hijo y al que he designado mi sucesor —Kakashi se preguntó cómo era posible que ese diminuto cachorro fuera cría de Ōkami, al aparecer hay ciertas cosas que no les importan a los perros.

—Permanecerá con nosotros un tiempo más, para que aprenda las habilidades necesarias de un perro ninja, después de eso vendremos una vez más a ti, deberás de estar comprometido con esto ya que cada uno de nosotros eventualmente se marchará y se quedaran contigo sólo aquellos a los que tu hayas entrenado y respondan a ti.

Kakashi asintió con seriedad más no dijo nada.

—Ahora tómalo y dale con tu sangre la marca que llevara consigo, escríbela en su espalda —una vez más Ōkami le decía que debía de hacer. Sujetó al cachorro con delicadeza, era suave y tibio, no sabía que debía de poner, así que hizo lo primero que vino a su mente. Hizo un extraño dibujo, algo muy sencillo, no supo el porqué, pero ahora cada Ninken que respondiera a él lo llevaría en su espalda, después de todo tal vez si se parecía a un espantapájaros solitario en medio del campo.

—El pacto está de nuevo sellado, la invocación a concluido. Por ahora es todo Hatake Kakashi, espero que estés listo para cuando de nuevo acudamos a ti –al decir esto todos los Ninken desaparecieron.

Kakashi estaba emocionado, no sólo el vínculo con su madre seguiría, sino que además ahora era él quien estaría a cargo de los perros ninja, eso de alguna forma lo hizo sentir feliz.

* * *

Somos mirados tal vez mucho más de lo que nos podemos dar cuenta, en ese sentido somos nosotros los que pasamos inadvertido aquello que nos rodea, los ojos que nos observan y se hacen preguntas acerca de nuestra existencia.

Para la mayoría resultaba ser un secreto a voces, una de esas cosas que todos saben pero que ninguno se atreve a decir, ya que nadie termina de entender del todo, sobre todo cuando se es joven, en realidad un niño. Tanto Obito como Rin habían notado la ausencia de Kakashi, incluso le preguntaron a Gai por su compañero, pero este únicamente puso un semblante serio y dijo lo mismo que les habían dicho sus profesores. Pero en la academia circulaba el rumor de que el padre de Kakashi había muerto, sin embargo, más allá de la muerte la cual es parte de la vida misma, eran los motivos los que nunca fueron claros.

Ambos recuerdan como Asuma quiso decir algo al respecto, pero la mano de Gai en su hombro lo detuvo, el chico de verde tenía esa mirada profunda, tan distinta a la del chico que conocían, que el hijo del tercero no hizo otra cosa más que callar. Kakashi regresó, simplemente regresó, no estaban seguros del porqué, después de todo ahora era genin.

Obito sabia perfectamente el interés de Rin en Kakashi, en la fascinación que al parecer compartía con Gai. Incluso en esa misma semana el chico de verde había hecho extrañas declaraciones con todos los del salón observando.

—¿Juventud? –dijo Kakashi con más fastidio que intriga.

—Se mi rival eterno. El hombre que me depara el destino —esas fueron las palabras de Gai antes de atacar a Kakashi.

Tanto Rin como Obito sabían que Gai no era oponente para Kakashi, pero este se levantó, una y otra vez, sin perder el ánimo. Sin darse cuenta los dos niños comenzaron a animar a Kakashi, en el fondo se sentían felices de ver a su compañero interesado en ese enfrentamiento sin sentido.

No sabía que sentir con respecto a Kakashi, Obito Uchiha no estaba seguro que pensar con respecto a su compañero. Algunos días acudía a la academia, otros días comenzaba a hacer misiones, algunas de esas misiones incluso eran junto a varios Chūnin pese a que Kakashi sólo fuera un genin. Así que comenzó a mirarlo, a ver lo que hacía y lo que no, incluso esos días en los que tanto a él como a Gai parecía que se los había tragado la tierra. Eso fue lo que despertó su curiosidad, tal vez fue por ese motivo que comenzó a seguirlo. 

Mirar su andar solo por la aldea, las cosas que parecían simples, pero que a los ojos de Obito se convertían en una hazaña, como es que un niño de su misma edad era capaz de tanto pescar como preparar su comida. Existía algo increíblemente bello en verlo hacer todo eso, pero también había otra cosa, fue una lástima que Obito no pudiera nombrarla.

—Sal ya. Hice para todos —fue demasiado ingenuo pensar que no sería descubierto.

—Lo siento —una voz que conocía a la perfección apareció detrás de Obito, al parecer no era el único que había decidido seguir a Kakashi ese día.

Fue una cena divertida, nunca pensó en la posibilidad de ser cocinero, ni ninguna de las otras cosas que les dijeron tanto Obito como Rin, pero hubo risas, y una leve sonrisa que se dibujó debajo de su máscara. Los despidió desde su puerta, no estaba seguro de lo que significaba esto en su vida, o si alguna vez podría llamar a esos niños amigos, pero aún no estaba seguro de muchas cosas.

—Dije que hice para todos, ¿por qué no entraste? –decía con su voz calmada.

—A decir verdad, no sé porque no lo hice –contestó Gai rascándose la cabeza.

—Entra –le dio una leve sonrisa –tu pez de río a la meunière al estilo Kakashi te esta esperando.

Ambos chicos entraron a la casa de Kakashi, después de todo Gai pasaría esa noche con su ahora Eterno Rival.

La noche siguió su curso, leyeron algunos libros sobre ninjas, tuvieron un leve entrenamiento que finalizó con Gai veintitrés veces en el suelo, lo cual lo alegró ya que fueron tres veces menos que en la última ocasión.

Estaban acurrucados debajo del futón, esperando a que el sueño los reclamara. A Gai le gustaba sentir el cuerpo de Kakashi entre sus brazos, no es que él fuera mucho más grande, pero ahí de esa manera parecía tan frágil.

—¿Les dijiste? –preguntó Gai abrazándolo un poco más. —¿Les dijiste que pasó con tu padre?

Kakashi hundió la cabeza contra el pecho de Gai. —No, no confío en ellos –se hundió otro poco. —No creo que lo entiendan.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo del todo Rival –Gai colocó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Kakashi.

—Pero lo entiendes mejor que ellos —ahora era Kakashi quien abrazaba más fuerte a Gai.

—Rival si no se los dices no sabrás si lo entienden —decía Gai con tranquilidad.

—Puede ser cierto, pero por ahora no quiero, simplemente no quiero hacerlo, ya no deseo volver a tener que decirle a alguien que fue lo que pasó con mi padre —Kakashi sonaba un poco agitado.

Gai acarició lentamente su espalda. —Está bien Rival, hazlo cuando sientas que debas hacerlo.

—Gracias Gai —decía mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar.

La noche era tranquila, en la casa de los Hatake únicamente se escuchaba la respiración de los niños que dormían plácidamente entre los brazos del otro, en esos momentos no existía nada más que la felicidad efímera que entrega la ilusión de la tranquilidad.

* * *

Una vez más estuvo frente al tercero, este le había dicho que tenía nuevas órdenes para él.

—Hatake Kakashi –dijo el Sandaime con tranquilidad. —Te presento a Namikaze Minato mejor conocido como "El Relámpago amarillo de Konoha", el será tu nuevo Sensei además de que formaras parte de su equipo.

Un equipo, compañeros, un Sensei, eran cosas de las cuales hasta ese punto Kakashi creyó jamás necesitar.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EliceBcest.  
> Estoy demasiado hundida en este ship, lo cual no es malo porque pone a mi imaginación y creatividad a trabajar al máximo. He puesto algunos de mis head canon personales como que desde pequeños han tenido la costumbre de dormir juntos, que Dai ayudó a Kakashi una temporada, si bien me gusta el trabajo de Khishimoto cuestiono mucho su cronología en todo NARUTO como las edades de los protagonistas. Los niños de esa edad no actúan como nos los presenta, por lo que me gustan las escenas donde se comportan como niños, además de que era necesario el fluff antes de la tormenta.
> 
> Michilee25.  
> Este capítulo retrata perfectamente la infancia de ellos dos, de la forma más tierna posible a pesar de la tragedia son niños, no pequeños adultos, aunque Kakashi sea cercano a ser uno sigue siendo un niño. Que necesita y quiere afecto, Dai es sin duda el mejor padre del mundo por cuidar de Kakashi a pesar de no ser suyo, pero que lo suelte porque debe ser independiente es lo más sabio. Kakashi no es el único ni último huérfano de Konoha y Dai lo sabe, Pakkun es adorable, pero es fuerte a su manera ahora sabemos que lo sacó de su padre. ¡Jajaja!

**Author's Note:**

> EliceBcest.  
> Esta es mi primera incursión en un fandom de anime, pero estoy muy feliz con el trabajo, además de ser el Kakagai una de mis ship supremas. Siendo que hay muy poco material en español nos aventuramos a iniciar este proyecto, agradezco a mi amiga y colaboradora porqué sin ella no habría llegado tan lejos. Espero que esto sea satisfactorio capítulo a capítulo. 
> 
> Michilee25.  
> Fui yo quien vicio a Elice con el Kakagai y finalmente decidimos entre las dos crear una historia, basada en un orden cronológicamente correcto (en medida de lo posible) con bases en lo canon y en algunos rellenos que para nosotras son canon (el propio Kishimoto luego convierte algunos rellenos en canon así que ¿por qué nosotros no?). Fue mucho trabajo porque Kishimoto toma a veces decisiones sin sentido y no las cambia, pero para eso existe el fandom. Por ahora me ha fascinado este primer capítulo, me gusto dar ideas para este, Elice es genial haciéndolas realidad fue una experiencia muy entretenida y espero a ustedes también les guste.
> 
> PD: Pueden encontrarnos en nuestros Tumblrs elice-bcest y michilee25, para realizar las preguntas que quieran.


End file.
